Chase's Redemption
by Irene Sharda
Summary: Sequel to: 'CAN YOU REMEMBER? ' Raimundo and Co. must get used to a new school and a new villian, that will test the very limits of their power, loyalty, and trust in one another. Especially, when they find out, that things aren't what they seem...
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

High atop the skyscrapers of New York City, a pale, gangly red-haired youth, stood poised in triumph. The wind buffeted his frail form, and he was chattering his teeth to pieces, but—he didn't care! For once, out of the last million times, he would win! There was no way those Xiaolin losers would ever get the jump on him this time! Sure, rumor had it that they had, single-handedly, destroyed the evil Heylin sorceress, Wuya, but he had never liked her in the first place! (Well, maybe he had, but he's wasn't going to say anything!)

What did he need her for? He was—Jack Spicer: Lord of Evil! And it was he, who would retrieve this new Shen Gong Wu!

As if inviting him, the Viper's Necklace, hung off of the neck, of one of the stone gargoyles that graced the top of the business building. He had but to glimpse the sickening 300-story drop, and his legs would go into angry convulsions. Still, grabbing onto the ledge, he slowly crawled towards his target.

Now, the moment of truth! Slowly, he stretched out his hand to take hold of the silver-chained amulet. The silver sparkled in the sun, along with the eye of a snake embedded in the center, surrounded by onyx and jade. But just as he was about to claim his prize, a black clawed hand, faster than lightning, snatched the Wu straight off the stone monster's neck!

Scrambling in shock (and because he had a horrible case of vertigo!), Jack grabbed onto the ledge, and looked to see who the hand belonged to.

Standing across from him, a girl about his age, stood in a swaggering stance wearing what looked like a deformed Catwoman costume. Snarling, he jumped back on the roof. "Give it, Ashley. I won't ask twice."

She purred at him, but seemed unperturbed. "One, the name's Katnappé, and two, you're just going to have to be faster than that, Jack."

"Don't start with me, Ashley!"

"Katnappé!"

"Whatever! Just give me the Wu!"

"Or you'll—what?"

All of a sudden, a new voice joined them!

"Sorry to interrupt, I mean, you guys seemed to be having as much fun arguin', as a grizzly with a sack of fresh fish. But the thing is, I've got about twenty minutes to grab this Wu and then go home and pack. So could ya'll just give it to me, and then continue your arguin'?"

The two turned to face the stranger. They almost didn't recognize him without his uniform. Six foot one, blonde, and blue-eyed, Clay Ranger stood in brown cowboy boots, relaxed Levi jeans, and a brown leather jacket. His traditional Stetson hat, was pulled low on his head, shadowing his eyes.

Jack Spicer was the first to challenge him, "Ha! You dare try to challenge the great JACK SPICER, alone? There must be less in your head than I thought!"

The feline thief turned towards him, "Why are YOU challenging him? I'M the one who's got the Viper's Necklace."

Crossing his arms, he looked at her haughtily, "That's just a preliminary, I can get it from you anytime I want. He's my only real threat."

Cats' faces usually don't get red when they're angry, they just strike, fast and hard. Katnappé was no exception…

Before Jack could even bat an eye, she backhanded him with her clawed hand, carving a two inch-long scratch along his cheek, and sending him flying across the rooftop!

Wiping the blood from his face, he gave her a look of pure venom. Smiling sweetly back, she said, "Sorry Jack, What was that about a _threat_?"

In a look of pure rage, the boy genius flung out his fist, smashing it into her cheek! On instinct, she caught herself on all fours, then using her legs to propel herself, shot back at him! The two began to roll around the roof: pulling hair, throwing punches, fighting tooth and claw, ANYTHING went!

Clay, who had silently been watching the whole thing, shook his head, not at all surprised. Though Jack and Ashley must have been almost twenty years of age by now, they still acted like kids.

Picking up the discarded Shen Gong Wu, that lay abandoned on the rooftop; Clay nonchalantly walked away, leaving the two evil misfits to scrounge around on their own…

Some two miles away, Dojo was looking at a small toyshop (to see if he could find another nice yo-yo), when he saw Clay approach. Abandoning his search, he quickly transformed, and after acquiring his passenger, took off into the sky.

Once they were airborne, Clay took off his hat and began to tie his hair back with a loose rubber band. Ever since his twentieth birthday a couple months ago, he had decided to lose his boyish haircut, and grow it longer. It now reached his shoulders. He still went for being clean-shaven, and didn't like hair to tickle his face, so he often kept his hair tied back.

Dojo, who had been friends with the Texan for about half a decade, knew that this was also a sign of unrest. "Something wrong, Clay? Did the showdown go okay?"

The blond snorted sarcastically, "_What_ showdown? Those two aren't even _half_ a threat to me anymore. They're too much of a threat to themselves. Naw, I just don't like big cities; wasn't raised to be a city slicker. I'm a cowboy, through and through."

Dojo smiled, "Then you'll have no problem at the new temple, all that place has IS open space."

Clay laid down on the dragon's back, and let the air rush past him. "Dojo…you've been to this place, you've met this Master Kama guy, right? What's he like?"

"Who? Kama? He's great; him and Master Fung are really good friends. Their teaching styles are different, but that's probably because of the age difference. Whoops! Look at me, I always was a loudmouth! You're going to have to find out about your new master yourself."  
Clay smiled; Dojo was getting wise and keeping his mouth shut. Well, at least he had learned one thing: this was going to be an _interesting_ new school year…

Raimundo took a deep breath, then, stretching out his hand, channeled a narrow stream of energy through it, and out his fingertips. The air in his room began to flow in a steady stream around him, swirling in smooth circular patterns. Slowly but surely, he pushed more and more energy through him, causing the wind to travel faster and faster. He stood one with the wind as he began to give it his all. Hurricane-like currents whipped around him, so swift, that it was beginning to lift him up from the ground! He didn't mind—they were one…

A sudden throbbing came to his heart, jerking him out of his calm and attentiveness. His concentration broken, the wind went abruptly still, dropping the boy hard on the ground. Ignoring the mild aches his sore bones shouted in protest, he shuffled into a sitting position. Gripping his chest, he felt the pain in his heart slowly dissipate.

Sighing, he relaxed; then in a fit of rage, jabbed his fist at the floor! _Not again_! He had tried this exercise over and over again, with the same exact result! He knew what was causing it, but refused to face what that revelation meant. Instead, he doused himself with water to wash away his frustration.

"Shouldn't you be getting ready to go?"

Turning around, he saw Master Lao-Tai Fung standing in his doorway. Shaking the drips of water from his face, he reached for his tee-shirt. "I'm already packed. I was just getting a last-minute workout in."

Master Fung took a look around the room. It was now totally vacant, except for the two of them and Rai's water bottle. He had helped Omi and Kimiko pack hours ago, but Rai had wanted to do his on his own.

Glancing over at his adopted son, he watched as he pulled his shirt on over toned muscles and scarred flesh. The events of six months ago still amazed him. Raimundo had saved the world from a terrible evil, but at a huge cost. He could tell the eighteen year-old was still recovering, both physically **and** psychologically.

Rai was about to put on his jacket, when he felt a hand on his shoulder. "Are you sure you want to do this, now? I can tell something is still bothering you."

Shifting from under his father's touch, he shrugged, "I'm fine, really."

"'The more one tries to hide something, the more it is seen.' I'm worried about you Raimundo. I, and your teammates, have noticed that you don't do your best anymore. And it's not like you don't want to! It's as if you're scared, or downright refuse, to even go near giving your all! Why? Is it the—"

Rai faced him suddenly, "Look! I'm fine! I've been sitting around for way too long! If I stay any longer, I'll only be avoiding the inevitable! If I don't do this now, I'll never do it!"

Lao-Tai turned away, "I know, I know, Raimundo. Just…please take care of yourself."

The Brazilian smiled contentedly, taking the elderly man in a strong embrace. "Don't worry; I'll be fine…father."

Rai felt his old master relax, relieved that his new son was all right. Yet, he himself felt the heaviness sink into his soul, knowing that what he had said, was a lie…


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 **

Clay got off Dojo's back, looking at the strange sight that greeted him. In front of the temple entrance, were four different mounds of luggage. The one farthest to the right, _had_ to be Kimiko's. The bags were all multicolored and monogrammed, there had to be over ten of them! The next one was definitely Omi's: sparse and old fashioned. Then came Raimundo's, who only had three bags, none of them seemed over-filled. _Aw man! _They had already packed without him. _He'd be late!_ Now wasn't that always the way! He goes out, risking his neck, and they don't have the decency to wait for him!

"Hey, Clay! How'd you make out?"

The cowboy turned around, seeing Kimiko come out of the garden by the temple gate, he walked up to her. "What's the big idea of leaving me out in the cold? I thought we weren't leaving till two o'clock?'

She shook her head; letting her bright, green-dyed hair, sparkle in the sunlight. Her bright white halter-top went perfect with her sequined denim miniskirt. "Oh, Clay. Don't get yourself tied in a knot. We just moved the schedule up a little."

"Yes, we packed all your stuff for you."

Clay turned around and glanced at Omi, who was dragging out one of HIS bags into the line with the others. He had to do a double take! He couldn't remember a time that he had **ever** seen Omi, not in his red and black Xiaolin uniform! Instead, he wore a simple black tee-shirt and black jeans, along with his simple black Chinese shoes.

"You did?"

"Yes, we didn't want to fall behind schedule, and you were gone to get the new Shen Gong Wu. You _were_ able to get it, weren't you?"

Clay dug in his pocket and pulled out the shining amulet. "What do _you_ think?"

The sarcasm was, of course, lost on the Chinese seventeen year-old. "I think it looks very shiny and mysterious. Good job Clay, but are you sure you didn't need any help?"

He shrugged, "That's like askin' a bee if it needs any help makin' honey. Goin' up against Spicer and the others, is just gettin' pretty dull."

"Worry not, many other, more challenging dangers, still await you." A new voice answered.

Master Fung came out the doorway, helping Raimundo drag the rest of Clay's luggage into the open.

"Aw, you guys didn't have to do that." Clay said semi-accusingly.

Omi went to help them, "Don't worry, we have it all planned out. We get the luggage out, and YOU have to put it on Dojo."

In that instant, the dragon transformed himself into a green, scaly jet. Not even the newest Concord was as sleek (or had eyes and a tail for that matter!). Dojo's "cargo hold" opened up, ready to be filled.

Clay sighed at his seeming bad luck; removing his jacket and rolling up his sleeves, he took a deep breath and moved towards Kimi's luggage.

Twenty minutes later, they were ready to go. The four stood stock still at attention, as Lao-Tai gave his last speech to them as their master. "As you go, I no longer see the children who came to my door looking to be taught. I now see young men and woman, who have embraced their destinies. I see great futures for each of you, if you continue to do your best, and fight as a team. I trust that you will exceed even my and Master Kama's expectations, and that when you return, your skills will even have exceeded my own. Can I count on you to do this, Dragons?"

There was not a dry eye in the entire group, but they still answered with strength and dignity, "YES, MASTER FUNG!"

He held back his tears of farewell, "Then go out Dragons, go out and make me proud."

The four nodded, and without a backward glance, they boarded the Dojo-Air.

Master Lao-Tai Fung watched as they flew away, going on to their new dawns. That was when he let his tears free. It was always a proud moment, when one watched their children grow, graduate, and surpass them. Looking towards a thin willow tree, he saw a raven sitting there, as if it was watching him. The raven was beautiful; its plumage was not the normal jet-black, but seemed to have feathers of dark, iridescent green, that flashed in the sun.

It unfurled its wings and took off into the sky. Looking away, Lao-Tai went inside, praying that it wasn't a bad omen…

The raven took off towards the west, into the setting sun, but only went as far as the cliffs of the mountains that framed the outskirts of the Xiaolin Temple. There, on the cliff's edge, its master waited…

Crouched low, surveying with his keen cat-like eyes, Chase Young: the **True** Prince of Darkness, watched…

The raven landed on its master's shoulder. All it had seen and heard, was told in its eyes. Chase smiled roguishly, his dark, emerald hair swirling erotically in the wind, giving accent to his masculine, striking physique, and his creamy, light-olive skin.

"So, they have finally gone. Things are going to be coming together quite soon… Yes, soon, it will be the time for me to make my move in this game, and the young Dragons …well, let's just hope they are good at playing chess."

Standing to his full height, he turned his back to the temple and began to walk away. "Come along Hikari, we have no more business here."

The raven, Hikari, cried out in protest. _What about the monks? Was he not going to keep an eye on them? _

Chase kept walking, but answered the bird's unspoken questions, "You should know me better then that; I always have everything covered—to the last factor. The Dragons, are already taken care of."

Still walking, he formed rapid hand signs, faster than the human eye could see. Then, for an instant, he was there, the next—he vanished…

The monks hadn't been flying very long, but it was still very uncomfortable. I mean, they had plenty of legroom and all, but, sitting in chairs, that were made out of a dragon's intestines, was not a pleasant thing. So you can imagine how eager they were to disembark, when Dojo finally announced (and a loud and icky voice) that they had arrived.

Once they got out, the first thing to grab them, was the view. As far as the eye could see, were miles and miles of sierra tundra! Dusty cliffs and steep mountains framed them to the west, and nothing but desert like plateaus and rocky valleys was to the east. The sky almost seemed like a different shade of blue here. A crisp, clean color, that went well with the desert backdrop.

In the center of this majestic background, stood the new academy. Housed in by the mountain cliffs, the place made the Xiaolin Temple, look tiny. It was three stories high, and expanded for at least half a mile. The décor looked like a mix of Asian cultures. Chinese roofs, Korean columns, and Japanese ceilings and floors, all intermixed to form the place. And with its sepia coloring, it blended in with its surroundings, as if in a natural habitat.

Dojo shrunk in size (but not before throwing up the kids' luggage!), then transformed into his normal flying mode. "See, what did I tell you? Lots of space! I have to leave you now, but I'll be back whenever there's a Wu alert. Now just give me a hug, before I get all teary-eyed!" he said, his voice getting all choked up.

The four hugged the dragon that had been their transportation for the last five years, realizing how much they were going to miss him. Raimundo was the first to overcome his emotions and waved the others to release from their embrace as well. "You'd had better be going."

Dojo wiped a small tear from his eye, "Yeah, I've got some mileage points to rack up."

With one burst, he ascended towards the sky, heading back towards the east. Turning around to wave one last goodbye, Rai called up to him with his trademark smile, "Fly high, gecko. Fly high…"

He smiled quickly, as he was about to burst into tears, then rushed off into the sunset.

They stood there watching, for what seemed like hours, until the dragon was long out of sight in the setting sun. Sighing, Clay picked up his few bags and turned towards the school entrance. "Come on, guys. Get your bags, they'll be expectin' us."

Kimiko turned towards him, her hands on her hips in exasperation, "Clay, I can't possibly take all MY stuff in by myself."

Omi shook his head disapprovingly, "What is it with women and junk? It seems that the frailties of the feminine sex run deep in your veins Kimiko!"

Raimundo quickly stepped between the two, before the Japanese maiden could get her first punch in! "Look, don't worry about it Kim-ko. We'll leave them here until we get situated, then come back and get them later. I'll bring them all in myself, if I have to."

Her soaring temper died down, as she looked more at her boyfriend's smile, than at the bald head of the one she was about to send into the next dynasty! In the end, they all decided to leave their bags until they were ready. No use dragging them around everywhere.

As they stepped up to the huge, thick wooden door, Rai raised his hand to knock. Once he did this, there would be no going back. His hand began to waver, as did his thoughts. _Was he doing the right thing? Was this truly what he wanted? _

Suddenly his hand went still with abrupt determination. He didn't want this…he NEEDED it! There were some things he still had to _deal_ with, and this change of scenery and pace was a perfect way to start. Knocking hard on the door, he could hear the noise echoing throughout the building.

After three minutes, there was no answer.

He knocked again, even louder, but after five minutes, Clay looked at him, "Wasn't he expecting us?"

"Maybe they are all asleep?" Omi offered.

Rai shook his head in response, "Not that sleep, that door's meant to vibrate for miles."

Reaching down, he tried the doorknob. To his surprise, it turned! Opening the door, he stepped into an enormous foyer, one which could be used for training, fencing, or—a football game, for that matter! The place had bamboo-matted floors, and high-crossbeam ceilings, the support beam posts were done in a grid pattern across the room, from floor to ceiling. The place had many dark and shadowy corners, the place in utter silence. It was airy and spacious and—entirely empty…

Clay scratched his head, slightly confused, "Though I said I like space, this is a little bit much. And where's everyone? This place is quieter than a graveyard on Sunday mornin'."

Omi creased together his thin eyebrows, "Something does not feel right, I don't know what it is, but, the place feels…"

"…abandoned." Kimiko finished.

Raimundo suddenly put his hand up, the universal sign for complete silence. Listening carefully, he thought he could hear something.

Whispering, he asked, "Do you hear that?"

The others listened hard, trying to catch what the sound was, but only Omi heard it clearly. The nine dots of strength, lit up on his head as he turned towards Rai, "I can feel it, water is running somewhere."

"Lead the way."

Omi took off, exiting left out of the giant foyer and through several hallways, until he stopped at a small sub-kitchen.

The other three had followed their teammate closely, noticing that there were no signs of life at all. That is—until they saw what was making the water run…

In front of the kitchenette sink, his back turned to them, washing his hands—was a young man. He was no older than his mid-twenties, but somehow his hair had prematurely grayed. He wore it high on his head, in a sleek silver ponytail. His clothes were black as night, as were his army-issue boots; everything, except for the fighting bandages that were wrapped around his calves, ankles, wrists, and knuckles. They were like the ones kick boxers used.

Kimiko decided to be the one to talk first (these boys would just keep staring for what seemed like forever!), "Excuse me? Isn't this the Temple of the Martial Arts?"

The man turned around and looked at them, as if noticing them for the first time. They saw he had Asian eyes, and that they were the color of burnished bronze: piercing, yet indulgent. His uncut bangs hung over a black headband tied around his forehead, and he had a black mask obscuring his mouth and nose (a lot like the ones you see in ninja anime). From what they could see of his face, he was, or had been, very handsome and dashing, in an exotic sort of way.

He smiled behind the mask, replying, "Yes, it is."

Rai decided to jump in, "Well, do you know were everybody went?"

Turning back around, the man flung excess water from his hands. Then, grabbing a nearby towel and drying them, he answered coolly, "Oh, they didn't actually **go**, anywhere."

Omi looked at him strangely, "What do you mean?"

Raimundo felt an angry pounding in his heart. _Was the Four Dragons' Soul trying to warn him of danger?_ Stepping back slightly, he put a gentle but secure hand on Kimiko's shoulder.

Before answering Omi's question, the masked man twisted around to face them. Leaning against the counter, still drying his hands, he nonchalantly said, "They all died."

This was the last thing they were expecting to hear! "Died! What in tarnation happened?" Clay exclaimed, taking off his hat in respect.

Stepping out from under Raimundo's protective presence, Kimiko touched the man's shoulder in sympathy, "How?"

Hunching his shoulders, he answered, "Because—I **killed** them."

Jumping back as if stung, she let go and took several steps back! All four couldn't help but look at him in shock! Clay and Rai looked at each other, already devising an escape route between them. Rai though, still couldn't shake the feeling that there was _something else_ missing.

Omi though, still couldn't believe his ears. "_What_ did you say?"

Dropping the towel, the masked man reached into his pocket. From out of it, he pulled a strange, needle-sharp, throwing knife!

Kimiko recognized it immediately, "That's a kunai. It's usually used as a garden tool, but for people who are good, they can be used as deadly weapons. Many call them, the Japanese pocket-knife!"

The man smiled, as he lifted up the sharp blade to the light, letting it shine in deadly resplendence. "The little lady is quite right, of course, and, I didn't stutter young one. I said, I killed them all…"

His fiery light-brown eyes, suddenly went colder than Liquid Nitrogen, "…and whether you're ready or not—It's **your** turn…"


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Omi's eyes diminished into slits, anger beginning to build up in his system. _This guy**, murdered** everyone in this place! His brothers in the Xiaolin Arts! And now, he had the audacity, to threaten _**them**?

Feeling the energy build up inside him, he began to carefully calculate the man's every move. "Kimiko, I suggest that you get back."

Extending his arm and pulling with a fluid motion, Omi channeled his anger into energy, letting his power flow.

A sudden rumbling motion came from the back wall…

The masked man laughed, "So, you think you're going to frighten ME, with noise?"

A small smile crossed the Chinese boy's face. Whispering behind him, "When I give you the signal—run."

Raimundo and Clay had already shifted into position, Kimiko between them. Though the Brazilian nodded in affirmation, his mind was working overtime, trying to piece together the puzzle that was nagging at the back of his head.

His brain was suddenly interrupted, when Omi yelled, "Now!" Releasing his built up energy, the rumbling went into a crescendo, followed by the sink, pipes--the entire wall, bursting open! The pent-up water became alive, following Omi's movements, and crashing, full force, into their enemy!

Rai took off, while quickly taking charge, "Kim-ko, get to the foyer and try to contact Master Fung with your cell phone! Omi, let's go! Clay, you know what to do!"

Fire was in Omi's eyes, "One minute, big brother." His hands began to form into a constricting, crushing motion, and likewise, the water, became dense, semi-solid "fingers", following his actions.

The watery "hand" raised the man's drenched form into the air. Its captive shook the water from his face, coughing up any swallowed liquid. Looking into the eyes of the water manipulator, he saw clouds of determination, and flames of rage! A smile appeared under his mask. _Well, at least their taking me seriously…unfortunately, seriously, isn't enough._

Speaking aloud, he said humorously, "Ohhh, it looks like things are going to start getting interesting."

Confusion crossed Omi's face, _what was this guy talking about?_

With sudden strength, the man began to push against his watery binds! The water fingers began to give way, pushed by the brute force their captive was applying! Likewise, Omi could feel his fingers continually, also getting pushed apart, further and further. What was this guy doing?

Then, with sudden gusto, the murderer thrust his hands apart, breaking the water hand into nothing!

"AHHH!" Omi screamed, as he felt the bones in his fingers crack and break. Falling to his knees in anguish, he realized his attack had backfired!

Sticking his broken hand under his opposite arm, he looked up—just to see his enemy, staring down at him!

"Come on, you're making this easy." He said amusingly, raising his foot and kicking the boy in his side. Omi cried out, falling over onto the ground in pain…

Out of the blue, a big slab of brick, removed itself from the wall, smashing into the assassin! Not enough to crush him or anything, but just enough to knock the wind out of him. Running inside Clay muttered, "I was tired of waitin'." Then picking Omi up into his arms, he watched the masked murderer pick himself up, shaking his head to clear the stars. Looking at his teammate, he whispered, "Can you still do the cage?"

Omi weakly raised his working left hand, "TORRENTIAL RAIN PRISON!"

The water again began to solidify, but this time, taking on the form of thick semi-dense sheets. They formed quickly, surrounding their enemy before he could even blink, but this time, in a shifty, impregnable water cube.

Running out into the hallway, Clay switched Omi to one arm and held the other out. Using his element, he cracked the very ground and raised it up, sealing the kitchenette door with a thick slab of solid rock. Jogging to join up with Rai and Kimiko, Clay tipped up his hat at his friend, "How long will that little water bubble last?"

Sighing, he answered, "With me close to control it? Indefinitely. Without me? About five minutes."

The sudden sound of an explosion rocked the ground. The Texan looked behind him, "Better make that **two** minutes."

They made it back to the foyer, but only to see Raimundo and Kimiko crowded around the closed door.

"Come on, the Masked Ninja is about to come this way! Omi's hurt, and what in the heart of Texas, is wrong with the door? We've got to get out of here!"

Rai turned to Clay, "Cell phone signals can't get through this place, we've both tried. Plus, it didn't look like it from outside, but this place has one of the best security systems in the world. This guy must have left the door open, and when we closed it, the system must have reset. Kim-ko's been trying to rewire the thing, but so far…"

The young Japanese teen, flicked her green hair back in frustration. Looking up from the unscrewed control panel, she said "If I had my laptop, or even my PDA, I could deactivate this thing in a heartbeat. This system was made by my father's company, and I know all the ins and outs of them, but I have no clue of how to rewire this thing by hand! What are we going to do now?"

A familiar, but unwelcome voice answered her, "How about, sticking around for a while? I'd hate to have you leave so soon."

Turning around, the four looked at their enemy, this masked assassin.

Putting Omi down, Clay looked at him angrily, "Now, you just about as hard to put down as a prairie dog with rabies. It seems as if now, I just have to get rough."

The assassin smoothly moved into a fighting stance, his hands poised in front of him, ready to fight. "It might _actually_ be amusing."

Kimiko, Raimundo, and even Omi, stood and formed ranks with their partner. Smoothing out her clothes and tying back her hair, Kimiko said, "All right guys, _Rea Corpus Insidea_ Latin Formation. This guy wants a fight, maybe it's time we heated things up."

The others barely had time to get into position, before she took off. Flying into the air, she swung out her leg in a low kick. Energy rushed out, causing a ball of white flame to extend from her feet!

Dodging the fireball with lightening speed, he rolled low across the ground to the left. Then, reaching up, he grabbed her ankle in midair, and using the momentum, spun her around in the opposite direction!

Still in shock by his swift moves, Kimiko had but a split second to create a burst of fire and smoke to propel her to the ground, instead, of straight into the solid rock wall!

Raimundo had watched whole thing in amazement and confusion. _This guy knew her moves! But how?_ Looking around at Omi, he could see the boy had fought hard, but he held his right hand limp and useless. _It looks like this guy knows ALL our moves! He also seems to know the layout of this place pretty well. He knew about the security system. and that we'd be trapped in here! How could he know all that? Unless—_

The pieces were beginning to come together…

But, his thoughts were again interrupted, when Clay shouted, "Alright, here we go! You take on one of us, you take on us all! GRAVE FISSURE! SOUTHERN STYLE!"

Thrusting his fist to the ground, the floor suddenly cracked wide open! Sand, silt, and soil spun out from it in a whirlwind, swirling around the assassin at tornado speeds. Laughing, the man said, "Is this the best you can do? Throw rocks? How primeval…"

The cowboy only smirked in response, "Can you do this one, Omi?"

The boy grinned, "It'll be my pleasure." Holding up his good hand, water began to collect from the air, and swirl into a continuous spiral of high pressured liquid. Combining with Clay's whirlwind, heavy, but malleable mire began to form.

Kimiko knew what came next. Pushing her energy flow almost to its limit, a stream of fire issued from her hands, mixing with her partners' elements. Immediately, steam billowed, thick and fast. The assassin covered his face as the blast seemed to overcome him! The monks also all closed their eyes from the hot vapors, but relaxing in their victory.

Rai mentally pushed the steam away with a cool breeze, revealing the fruit of their efforts. The assassin was encased from his neck down, in hardened clay, one that was more solid and durable than concrete.

The masked man shook his head and looked around at the "tomb" he was encased in. Sighing, he said, "Well, it looks like you got me."

This time, Clay laughed, "You're darn right we did! Now it's time to see who's behind that mask."

The man shook his head once more, but this time, with more ridicule than submission. "Didn't you hear me? I said, 'it **looks** like you got me'. You four should know: looks can be **very** deceiving."

Without any other warning, the rock tomb exploded from the inside out! Jagged pieces flew everywhere! Dust and excess dirt billowed up into the air! Clay and Omi (who had been the nearest to him) where hit by some of the biggest shards, sending them flying towards the wall and crashing to the ground! The piece that hit Kimiko wasn't as big, but was enough to send her flying again, into the air.

Not having the vigor to do another fire cushion, she had no choice but to take the hit. Of course, Rai wouldn't have any of that. In fact, he had had **enough**. He had solved the puzzle…

Launching himself into the air, he used his own momentum and the aid of his wind powers, to effortlessly catch his love, and then switch his weight, to land gracefully on the ground.

As he put her carefully on the floor, she watched as he slowly stood and turned away. _Was he going to take on this man all by himself?_ Remembering back to the last time Rai had taken things into his own hands, her heart began to cry out at the memory. _Don't do anything foolish, please!_

Raimundo slowly walked toward the assassin, who stood there nonchalantly, almost like he did when they had first seen him. He looked at the boy coming towards him, determination in his eyes. _Was he coming to challenge him?_

"Well, isn't this nice? You're finally going to make a move? Well, I guess I can have a few more minutes of fun, before I kill you and all your friends."

The corners of Raimundo's mouth turned up slightly, as he stopped only three feet in front of the man, and moved into the fighter's stance, his hands up and in position. The assassin did the same, following Rai's every move.

The two looked at each other with equal fortitude and equal strength of will. The assassin's golden eyes burned into Rai's jade ones, and vice versa. The tension between the two, seemed to crackle in the air, like electricity itself.

"Make your move." The man ordered, more of a goad than a command.

Raimundo Vega smiled, raised his arm, and then—slowly put it down to his side.

The assassin looked at him in surprise! _What was the boy doing?_

Rai gradually came out of his stance. Then, standing straight, he raised his left hand vertically along his chest, and then bowed at the waist—a sign of submission and respect.

Clay, Omi, and Kimiko all looked on in shock. _Had Rai flipped his lid?_

Rai (still in the Asian bowing position) said smiling, "Though I think you were kind of rough, you taught us a lot in our first lesson—Master Kama."

The masked man let a grin cross his face underneath his mask. Stepping out of his own stance, he bowed to the boy in the same manner. "I'm glad. It was a pleasure introducing myself to **you**, Señor Raimundo Vega."

The others looked on in speechless confusion. The assassin they had been fighting all this time, this young, silver-haired, masked man—was really, their new teacher?

Clay sighed, _I know Dojo said there was an age difference, but he didn't say this guy was young enough to be your siblin'!_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Clay grabbed Raimundo's hand, as he helped him up from the ground. "That was a risky gambit you played, Rai."

The masked man, who they now knew as Master Li Kakashi Kama, helped Kimiko to her feet. "Sometimes, the best you can do **is** to take a risk. Here, risk is our business."

"Speaking of business, what was the business with all this? I think you owe us at least an explanation, Master Kama. Was this whole thing some type of test?" Clay asked, scratching his head in bewilderment.

"Exactly, Mr. Ranger, and—" He untied his black mask, revealing a perfectly flawless complexion, angular and well-defined features, all Asian. All, except his eyes, which showed a hint of European blood mixed in. Continuing, he said, "—and, just call me either Kama, or Kakashi. 'Master' just makes me feel old. Also, no one calls me Li, but my mother, so don't even think about it. As to this little charade, I've heard so much about you from Lao-Tai. So much in fact, that I didn't really believe him. I decided to test you, and find out for myself, and I must say, you're as good as he says."

Undoing his long silver hair, Kama shook out the dirt and grim that had collected in it. Then, leaving it loose along his shoulders, he let his hair air-dry. "Your teamwork was great, and I think it exceptional that you found me out, Raimundo. How'd you figure it out?"

Shrugging his shoulders, Rai stuck his hands in his pockets. "It's elementary once you think about it. I had a bad feeling something was wrong, from the very beginning. 1) This place has the best security money can buy, but the door was left open, and there was no sign of forced entry. How could one guy, from the outside, be capable of disarming the system? Unless—the person was already inside, and deactivated it. 2) You claimed that you had killed everyone here. But there's no evidence at all of that. No blood, no bodies; there's no way you could have cleaned everything up all by yourself, in the time you had, unless there had never been anything there to begin with. 3) There was your weapon, the kunai. Other than that it had no blood on the blade, Kimiko mentioned that your weapon was Japanese. That means that you had to have known how to use it, and you had to have leaned in Japan. The names 'Kama' and 'Kakashi', are Japanese names, an obvious connection. 4) When you fought Omi and Kimiko, you seemed to know our every move, hitting us before we could even strike. How could you know that, unless you already had been studying us and our techniques? And finally, 5) You knew your way around here like a pro. Like you were just playing with us, because you knew the door would be locked. And having just committed murder, you weren't in much hurry to make your escape. What for? Why be in a hurry to leave you own home? You took your time. By the time I put all this together, the answer was easy and standing right there in front of me."

A rustling in the rafters caused them to look up. _Probably a bunch of bats,_ Clay guessed. A look of annoyance crossed Kama's face, before he answered, "Brilliant deduction, young Holmes. I couldn't have done better myself. I am, by the way, 50 percent--Japanese, 25 percent--Chinese, and 25 percent--British, so good conclusion on my name."

Clay grunted, "You could have let us in on your 'deductions'."

Rai looked sheepishly at him, "Sorry, by the time I figured it out, you had already begun your grave attack. You should have figured out, that if he really wanted to kill us, he could have a long time ago. The worst he did was breaking Omi's hand." Turning back to Kama, "And I do think that was kind of rough of you."

Kimiko went over to the seventeen year-old (amazingly quiet!), who still sat on the floor holding his arm over his lap, his hand hung limply. "Can I see?" she asked kindly. Hesitatingly, he laid it lightly in her hand. Touching it slightly, she felt a kind of strange mushiness like that of rice pudding, yet almost gelatinous in nature. Omi winced severely at her simple contact, tears of pain welling in his eyes. Kimiko looked from him, back to his hand in astonishment. There was practically no solidarity within it at all!

"All the bone in his hand and wrist has been pulverized, it's like soup! It'll take months to heal! Even then—I doubt it well ever work the same…if at all." She looked up at Omi, heaviness in her heart. The boy looked back at her with a mixture of shock and dispiritedness. Rai and Clay looked on, still stunned by her words.

Kama sighed and shook his head, _children_. Laying his mask and hair band in Clay's hands, he walked over and knelt before the wounded boy. "Nonsense, we can't be having any cripples at my academy, especially, first-timers. Give me your hand."

_No way! You're the one who injured me in the first place! My father, Master Fung, would never do such a thing._ Omi looked up at his new teacher, who he _still_ had yet to decide, if he was trying to kill them or not. But when he looked into Kama's eyes, he didn't see demeaning amusement, but instead a look of compassion and kindheartedness, like that of his friends, when they helped him out of a jam. That look, changed his mind.

The other three watched on, as Kama took Omi's small hand in both his own. Closing his eyes, the man whispered a strange, foreign word: _JIVA_. Light began to surround his hands, consuming them! Kimiko's quick eyes noticed that the light, seemed to be coming from an ancient, beaded bracelet on Kama's right wrist. A red, misty, perfectly spherical bead, in the middle of the bracelet, in particular. In the midst of the bright radiance, a small symbol appeared on Kama's overlying hand. It looked like a Celtic, slanted number '4'.

The symbol vanished only seconds after it appeared, but the light kept on—soft, yet dazzling.

The rafters began rustling again, and Clay looked up annoyed. _I don't know which is more annoyin', getting my butt kicked by this young buck, or these infuriatin' bats!_

Omi didn't know what the Master of the Arts was doing, but he could feel the intense throbbing, diminish. Slow at first, and then rapidly, and now, he couldn't feel any pain! All he could feel, was a strange tingling, like that of a massage.

After a few minutes, Kama's hands began to return to normal; the light slowly dissipating into nothing. Once everything was like it was, he opened his eyes and smiled lightly at his new pupil, uncovering his hand. "Try it now."

Omi was speechless. There was no pain! Lifting it slowly, he found he had no trouble because—"It's not broken! I don't understand!"

Kimiko, Raimundo, and Clay all crowded around, as much in amazement as he was. Omi began to move his fingers and flex his hand, with as much dexterity as before. He even flipped into a handstand, and started walking on his hands and fingers! Laughing happily, Omi back-flipped like an Olympic gymnast, until he was standing upright in front of Kakashi Kama; who had been leaning against a post, watching his new student perform with a look of interest and pleasure.

"Thank you very much, Master—I mean, Kakashi Kama."

The teacher smiled and bent down, ruffling Omi's short-cropped black hair, "Let that be a lesson to you, young one. Don't let your emotions guide your attacks. Know your enemy beforehand, and don't be too proud of your own powers, that you underestimate your opponent's. And above all: Be Patient! It may save a life, or a limb." He winked, glancing down to Omi's fully restored hand.

"How did you do that? I mean, I've never seen anything like it." Rai asked from behind him.

Turning around and flicking a lock of hair out of his face, he smiled knowingly, "I employed the ancient Nordic art of the Lotis Words."

Questions appeared on all their faces, as they turned to look at each other. Clay finally asked the question, "Uh, Lota-what?"

"_Lotis_ Words, they've been around since the days of the Celtics and Vikings. You might know them better by their other name: Runes"

Kimiko hopped up, glad to employ her knowledge. "That was an ancient soothsaying way of casting lots, an early alphabet!"

He ruffled her hair, "Yes, but there is much more to it than that."

He flipped up his right arm, a shiny, red beaded bracelet on his wrist, with a small Celtic charm holding it together. "This is a Lotis Bracelet. When you learn one of the words and master it, the word becomes a bead on your bracelet which you can use in times of need. There are twenty-four Lotis Words in all. The words each have a different symbolism and power; they us the same energy that you use for your elemental Xiaolin powers, but channels it through the words you say, through your mouth and in your heart. _JIVA_, is the 14th Lotis Word. It means both recovery and heal, and can be used on all types of injuries.

Raimundo couldn't believe it! This guy must have studied all across the world, and from the amount of beads he had, he mastered any skill he studied! With this man to teach him, he could learn several different arts, and maybe…just maybe…he could beat this _thing_ inside him. "Will we get to learn that?"

Kama grinned at the boy's excitement, "Yes, this is one of the many fighting arts I expect to teach you, during your stay as my pupils."

The rustling in the rafters came back again, and this time, Clay spoke up. "Geez-Louise! You really need to get some exterminators or somethin'!"

The silver-haired man, closed his eyes in irritation and annoyance. Hitting himself in the head in frustration, he said through gritted teeth, "Yes, maybe I will…"

Omi looked around, a sudden thought coming to him, "Are we the only students here?"

Rai suddenly looked around, "Yeah, I know there has to be more than us, where is every body else."

Removing his hand from his face, Kama gave him an embarrassed, wry smile. "I'm surprised you haven't figured it out yet, Raimundo."

Putting two fingers to his lips, he blew a shrill whistle which reverberated loudly through the complex.

On cue, the black "shadows" of the rafter corners, flew down to the ground, like ghostly spirits!

Before they could even blink, the four monks found themselves surrounded by twenty to twenty-five ninjas, all poised for battle with shurikan and kunai in their hands!

8


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

The ninjas were all wearing the same black clothes as Kakashi Kama, fighting bandages wrapped around their various limbs, hands, and feet. While some of them wore black fighting boots, and others wore army sandals; they all wore black masks and head-coverings, not showing anything except for their determined, flashing eyes, of various shades and colors.

Kama became serious, "Stand down, people!"

All of the ninjas dropped their arms and sheathed their weapons, then stood at attention, their hands behind their backs.

Kama turned back to the monks, a smile on his face, "Your fellow teammates, Dragons."

The four looked around, only slightly relieved. They had never really had teammates their own age (other than themselves). Seeing all these others here, was at the very least, overwhelming.

Kama went into all business mode again, "You call yourselves practicing ninjitsu? That was the most **pathetic** display of ninja skills, I have EVER seen! If you had ever made that much noise out in the field, you'd be dead before you even had time to think about your mistake! I should make you go through the entire exercise again! I aught to…"

Kimiko sat down listening to the guy lecture his students. Was that what she was in for? A sudden feeling of nervousness came over her, _What if I don't measure up?_

_"Onna-sama Daijobu desu"_, a strong, enigmatic voice, whispered behind her. Startled, she turned around to see, that one of the ninjas had somehow snuck behind her! How had he done that! She had been on her guard since Kama had called his trainees down! How had he managed get behind her without her hearing or seeing him! She—

That's when his words dawned on her. He hadn't spoken in English, but in flawless _Japanese_! He had said, 'It's alright, my lady.' A blush came to her cheeks; _did he know what I was thinking!_

Glancing again towards him, she saw he was very tall and muscular underneath his black uniform, but other than that, nothing else was revealed. He held an air of mystique, which seemed to cloak his very persona. It was almost intoxicating…

She shook her head. _You don't know anything about him. He could be a narcissistic snob, for all you know! So handsome on the outside, but black to the core on the insi—_

Then, she noticed his eyes. They were almost black for the most part, but had bright, reflective, sea green flecks in them. They reminded her of a cool garden pool at midnight, with magical carps swimming around gracefully. They were magical. They were mystical. They were looking straight at her!

While he still stood at attention, he spoke again. "_Irrasshaimase wa Konnichiwa"_ (--Hello and welcome)

She bowed her head at his greeting, and responded back with her own. _"Konnichiwa_…_Watashi no namae wa Asukura Kimiko desu"_ (--Hello…my name is Kimiko Asukura.)

_His eyes looked at her calculatingly, "Wakatte-imasu_" (--I know)

Her whole face began to heat up so much, that she had to turn back around. Who was this mystery man!

Looking around at her friends, she noticed that they hadn't seen a thing, but were hanging onto every word of Master Kama. Which she also noticed, was ending his tirade! If her mystery guy were caught talking to her, he could be punished! And it would be her fault!

Turning around quickly to warn him, she saw, that the place where he had stood—was totally empty! Where did he go, just that fast? Looking around, she saw he was nowhere in sight. She breathed a sigh of relief, if anyone was as quick and fleeting as a shadow, it was this guy.

In the back of her head, she thought to herself, _I wish I could have at least gotten his name, or looked at his face…_

"… is all I have to say. Two more hours of practice before dinner, and I'll be watching. At dinner, I'll introduce your new teammates and you can get to know them, rather than _whisper_ about them in the rafters. You are dismissed to your duties." Kama finished.

The students all bowed at the waist, and then began to walk away in their own separate directions, talking and laughing amongst themselves. They started taking off their head-coverings and masks, showing that they were young men, between the ages of 12 to the mid-20's, of all colors and nationalities, all congregating together in utter harmony.

Kakashi turned back to them smiling, "Sorry about that. It's just that, they know I expect better. Humph, soon you'll know it too, but for right now, I'll let you get situated in your new rooms first, and freshen up before dinner."

Clay put in, "We still need to bring in our luggage. It's still sittin' outside, as dusty as my boots after a rodeo contest."

The man shook his head, "They're already inside. I had some guys bring them in during our little 'fight'." He looked over to a group of boys standing by a window, "Hans, did you and your team get everything in?"

A fifteen-year-old, brown-haired German boy, looked back at him, "Yes, sir."

Turning back to them, Kama grinned, crossing his arms in front of him. "I'll talk to you guys later, but now I have to attend to other things. I'm going to have one of my top students, take you to your rooms and answer any questions you might have."

They all nodded, Rai smiling in gratitude, "Thanks, Kakashi. I think we're all going to do fine here."

The teacher nodded back, then, looking up, "Kusinagi?"

A dark streak darted from a ceiling crossbeam and down to the floor. Slinking faster than a shadow, the streak appeared quietly and suddenly behind them. Turning around, they saw, that it wasn't a shadow, but a young man! Kimiko immediately recognized her mystery man, still dressed in full uniform, mask, coverings, and all. She felt a familiar flutter as he spoke in perfect English, "I'll take care of things, Kama-sensei."

Nodding in confirmation, the teacher turned and walked away. The four turned to look at their new guide. He also looked over them, as if studying them. Finally, he walked away, going to one of the hallways that led away from the foyer, indicating that they should follow him.

He began talking as he went, "Welcome to your new surrogate home. My name is Kusinagi, Kyōto Kusinagi. I'm from Kyoto, Japan, ironically. You may ask me any questions, at any time."

Omi spoke up, "I have one: where are we going?"

He stopped at a wall panel, carved with intricate painted carvings of a Japanese garden, kanji symbols were engraved randomly in black, the whole thing was like a beautiful mural. "Here."

They looked around bewildered. Clay said sarcastically, "Don't tell me ya'll sleep in the hallways."

Kyōto turned, "Not exactly…"

Taking off his right glove, he put his hand on the Japanese kanji symbol for air, carved on the panel, right above a small pastel gazebo. A small light flickered within the symbol, followed by the sound of a small motor starting up, causing the entire panel to shift, and slide swiftly upward; revealing a twisted hidden staircase, lit up by florescent, halogen torches!

"Now you don't see that everyday. I wouldn't even have thought of there being a secret door disguised like that." Rai commented, as he followed Kyōto up the stairs.

Omi jumped up in front of him, "I knew it all the time! You probably didn't see it, because you were blinded by your inferior skills."

Rai smiled wryly, as he picked the boy up by the scruff of his neck, and promptly, threw him down the stairs.

Because of his round head and short stature, Omi went down the first twist of stairs like a yellowish ball, finally rolling to a stop in between the panel door entrance.

"Sure you did, little brother. Sure you did…" Rai called after him, sardonically.

Omi laid on his back, looking up at the door and ceiling. He had to remember to think before he spoke, next time.

Suddenly, the sound of the motor started up again. Omi looked up above him, wondering what that sound meant.

A hand grabbed his foot, pulling him backward, JUST as the panel went sliding down with a bang!

Omi sat up in surprise, seeing that it had been Clay who had pulled him to safety.

"You've gotta watch out for ev'rythin' in this place, hombre." Clay said, shaking his head at him.

The Chinese boy went into a large grin, embarrassed as ever.

The two had to run to catch up with the other three, who had already reached the top of the staircase, which led to a metal door with no doorknob.

"Now what?" Kimiko asked, watching with interest.

Turning to the left, Kyōto grabbed the second to the last torch and twisted it 45 degrees to the right, and then 90 degrees to the left. This caused the small light switch by the door to sink in, and then slide up, displaying a numerical keypad.

They watched as his fingers danced over the buttons, as he punched in a number code, "I hope you've been watching. If you don't do this right, you'll be stuck in here and an alarm will go off, sending in knockout gas that'll put you out for hours. It'd be very embarrassing, when your fellow teammates find you."

Raimundo blanched white, realizing he hadn't been studying Kyōto at all! Then he felt a hand on his shoulder, "Don't worry, love. Daddy's systems may seem intimidating, but it's easy when you're his one and only daughter." Kimiko whispered in his ear.

As Kyōto finished the code, the false switch moved back in place, followed by the torch twisting back to the way it was. The door shuddered and swung outward; from within, a bright light temporarily blinded them.

Once their eyes adjusted to the light, they found themselves in a cheery, wood-paneled, sunlit hallway. The hallway branched off into three directions: north, east, and west. At the end of each short walkway, was a large arched window; the light from the sun, spilling through from all directions. Each passage was lined with about four to six doors, equal number on each side. Each door was carved, stained oak and had a set of brass double-digit numbers bolted to them, arranged in ascending order.

The whole setup had a wood cabin-like, warm, cozy, but **totally **unprotected feel to it.

"Tryin' to get in this place, is like tryin' to get in Fort Knox. Yet when you finally get here, you have several different ways a person can break in. Why?" Clay asked, as he looked around the place.

Kyōto turned down the left hallway, "As Kama-sensei says, 'Looks can be deceiving'. The windows are made of a special titanium-laced glass, six and a half inches thick. The outside is dotted with hidden holographic projectors, which make the windows look like part of the walls. The entire building is protected by an anti-energy force field, which we turn on and off at will. The windows though, are also protected by an inside force field, that can only be cut off in times of emergency."

He reached the third door, numbered 16. "In your rooms, you shall find a new uniform and your luggage. Everyone here shares rooms. You shall meet your roommates later."

Kimiko had to stop him right there, "You mean I have to share my room with a **guy**!"

A small laugh came from him, "Not quite, Asukura-san."

Turning back to the door, he said, "Number 16, this will be—"

"It's my room, I know it! I wonder what it will look like!" Omi jumped ahead and grabbed the door handle.

Suddenly, a large electric pulse charged through the door handle, shocking Omi up and down his spine, and straight into the opposite wall!

Kyōto turned to look at him, as he slid down to the floor, coughing up smoke. "Actually, I was going to say this was _Clay_'s room."

Kimiko helped the dazed boy up, "What did Kama tell you about patience, Omi?" "What happened to him?" Rai asked, slightly smiling at his little brother's discomfort.

The masked ninja promptly answered, "Let's say Vega, that person or persons unknown, got through all the security, and came in and took you by surprise, while you're sleep in your bed. Well of course, we thought of that. These seemingly weak wooden doors, have three inches of solid steel between its wooden façade. The doors are also vacuum sealed, making it impossible to simply fire blast through. And best of all, the doorknobs are encoded with fingerprint sensors and grip scanners. If the wrong person touches the door, you're sent a little _shocking_ wake-up call. Somebody tries to just weld or break it off; a flash bomb will go off in your face."

Clay could only scratch his head in disbelief, "Man, oh man…you guys surely thought of everythin', didn't you?"

Reaching out hesitantly, he touched the knob. A blue light within it, lit up, followed by the sound of compressed air hissing out.

Fully confident now, he turned the handle, causing the door to slowly swing open automatically. They all looked inside.

Interestingly enough, it looked like a large dorm room inside a log cabin. There was two beds, one completely stripped, the other, neatly made, overflowing with plush, champagne-colored down comforters, embroidered throws, and full, lavish pillows. Two bureaus were in the room, one empty, the other set with ornate sliver picture frames. This was much same with everything, one whole side of the room was empty, while the other was set up in an affluent, Renaissance style. All of Clay's things were stacked neatly on the empty side, a large window above it.

"Looks like you'll be rooming with Mag." Kyōto commented.

"Meg? There are other girls here? I'm not sleepin' in the same room as an unfamiliar woman. It's just not proper. Nope, not even hogtied."

The masked man shook his head, "_Mag_, not Meg. Mag is a male."

Omi laughed, "Haha! What sort of name is Mag?"

An unfamiliar hand touched his shoulder, causing him to cringe. This was followed by a heavily accented voice which said from behind him, "It's short for: _Charlemagne_."

They all turned around at the new arrival. The voice belonged to a tall, handsome young man. He was in the same uniform as those downstairs. His mask and everything was off, showing an attractive, slightly feminine face, with sharp Gaelic European features. He had long, wavy, straw-blond hair, and a pair of ultra-clear sky blue eyes.

He put out his hand towards Clay, "So you must be my new _compagnon de chambre. _My name is Charlemagne St. Cyr; I'm from Lille, France."

Clay liked the guy immediately, a friendly nature in his eyes. Shaking the young man's hand heartily, "I'm Clay Ranger, United States, Amarillo, Texas. You gonna be my roommate, partner?"

Mag nodded, "Tell me about the Americas, _mon ami_. I've been waiting to hear all about it."

The Texan chuckled, "Well you came to the right place, hombre! First, let me tell you about Texas…"

The two entered the room together, chatting away like old friends, the door hissing shut behind them.

Kyōto shook his head, "Well, going on. Omi, you're Room 18, right across the hall."

This time, Omi opened the door carefully. This room was quite like the other, the only difference, was this one was practically empty altogether. One side held the same look as Clay's side, but had Omi's stuff sitting on the empty bed. The other side didn't even have a bed, but instead, a woven bamboo mat, accompanied with a small pillow and folded blanket. That side's bureau was spotless, but empty, except for one small picture frame, which had a photo of two Asian boys; one older, the other younger, laughing and having fun.

"You're roommate is Shin-ji, from Shanghai. He's been here about half a month. You kind of have to watch him. He doesn't talk to anyone, and he can be moody, but he's an excellent fighter, and is quite a perfectionist when it comes to honing his skills."

Rai snickered, "That's perfect for Omi! They're both alike, except for the no talking part. He'll talk enough for the both of them!"

The young monk turned to him, "Why are you always making amusement of me, big brother?"

"That's 'making fun', Omi."

They left the seventeen year-old in his room, while Kyōto took Kimiko and Raimundo back to the passage center and down the north hallway. There, he stopped at the end of the hall, at the last room on the left, Room 26. "This is yours, Asukura-san."

Taking a deep breath, she opened her door, not knowing what to expect. Looking toward her roommate's side, she saw it looked very much like Clay's décor (wild and western), but with a definite female theme.

"You're roommate is the only other girl here, Vicki Cahill. I believe she's from around the same area as Ranger."

"What's that door for?" She pointed to a small door almost hidden in the wall.

"That's a washroom. Every room has a small one. That, and a pull-down kitchenette, just in case we're under siege, flood, or something."

Rai looked around, "That fits. Look, Kim-ko, you get yourself together, then meet me later."

"What's your room number?"

He looked up at Kyōto for the answer, "Room 32"

"There you go, but just meet me downstairs, okay?"

"But I could help you—"

He waved her off with irritation, "No thanks, I'll just see you later."

He said, giving her a quick peck on the cheek before following Kyōto, who had already moved across the way, to the west passage.

When they reached Room 32, Raimundo opened his door hurriedly in order to see what HIS roommate was like. What he saw, made him slightly disappointed. The décor was simple, with a black and white color scheme. There were no decorations around, except for black and white oriental rugs, and the bureau had been turned into half desk. It had a silver lamp in the corner, some manila file folders stacked nicely on the side, a CD player in the back, next to group of classical music CDs, and some dog-eared classic novels: _The Jungle,_ _The Picture of Dorian Grey_, _Les Miserables_, and _War and Peace_, laid on top of a closed laptop.

Flipping through one of them, he stifled a yawn. "Do you think my new roomie would mind, if I didn't unpack till later? I'm think I'll get a nap in before this dinner." He checked out his closet, seeing several changes of the new black ninja uniform inside, just his size.

Kyōto leaned inside the doorway, smiling beneath his black mask. "No, I don't think** I'll** mind."

Rai looked at him with new interest, before curling up in his new bed and falling fast asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Two and a half hours had passed, and Kimiko had finally gotten her half of the room the way she wanted it. She would sleep well tonight, but for now, she had to make an impression, and that meant a bath and make-up.

She freshened up, and put on one of the new uniforms she had found in her closet. She had decided to take the green out of her hair, and let it look natural for the first night. As she combed it into a chiffon bun, she began to think of how much Raimundo wanted and needed this second chance, a new day. _But how do _I _fit into this new day of his_?

Their new romance was not as strong as before. Especially since he'd discovered that the Four Dragons' Soul still had a hold on him. He seemed to slowly draw more and more within himself, all the while…pushing her away.

Putting down the brush, she decided then, that she would go right now to talk with him, before this went any farther!

Walking out the room, she quickly sauntered to 32. Knocking, she called, "It's Kimiko."

The door hissed and opened from the inside. Walking in, she found the place—empty. Rai's stuff still lay where it had been stacked. The clothes he had worn, lay on the bed in a heap.

"_Konbanwa Asukura-sama Ogenki desu-ka_" (-Good evening, Lady Asukura, Are you alright?)

Swirling around, she saw Kyōto come out of his walk-in closet, holding a fresh uniform. He was covered in sweat and grim, but still had not removed his mask and scarf. She remembered the punishment Kama had given his other students, for talking while practicing their skills. Realizing that Kyōto must have been training hard the last couple of hours, she gathered that she had interrupted him, just as he was about to change his clothes!

Her cheeks flared up in embarrassment. Thank goodness the room was cast in evening shadows!

Kyōto didn't seem bothered at all. Putting down his clothes on his bed, he stood at ease, his hands behind his back.

"_Konbanwa Kusinagi-san Genki-desu Anata wa"_ (-Good evening Kusinagi, I'm fine, and you?)

"_Kyōto desu" _(My name is Kyōto.)

"_Kimiko **desu**" _(**My** name is Kimiko.)

"_Genki Kimiko-sama_" (Fine…Lady Kimiko.)

She sighed exasperatingly. _Well, at least he's calling me my given name. _Feeling like they had finally gotten an understanding, she found she kind of enjoyed this double talk with Kyōto, English with strangers, Japanese when alone. It gave her a feeling of comradeship she hadn't had before. So she continued on, "_Raimundo-san ru-mume-to desu-ka_" (-Are you Raimundo's roommate?)

He nodded, "_Hai __Naze desu ka_" (-Yes, why?)

"_As kotonashi" _(-Oh, nothing…) she said, trying to look away from his magnetic gaze.

"_soo desu ka"_ (-I see…) he uttered knowingly, traces of discerning interest in his voice.

_"Raimundo-san doko desu ka"_ (-Where is Raimundo?)

(**A/N: From here on, the conversations get more complex. I only know so much Japanese. All the conversations, unless called for, will be written in English. But know, all conversations between Kimiko and Kyōto, when they're by themselves, are actually in Japanese.)**

"He's downstairs. He was in a hurry to meet the others. I was about to meet him down there, when you came. I pushed the entrance button from inside the closet."

She could here the underlining meaning in his words. "You know, you can change if you want."

He shook his head, "That's okay, I'll be fine…I'd like to keep talking with you…"

She walked over and sat on Rai's bed, her back to him. "We can still talk, but you go on, or you'll be late."

His eyes showed slight surprise, "And you're okay with this?"

She waved him away, "Just go."

He took his clothes and slowly went into the nearby washroom, his eyes never leaving her. Soon, the sound of running water could be heard from the shower.

Struggling with her words, she decided on a neutral topic. "So, you never told me about my roommate."

His voice came over the water, "Vicki? She's a real southern belle, but a spitfire at the same time. She doesn't like anyone treating her differently because she's a girl. She came here mainly to study karate and judo, but she dabbles in ninjitsu sometimes. She wants to prove to her father that she's worthy to become a Texas Ranger; very determined that one."

"What about you?"

The water was suddenly cut off, "I came here to learn all I can about jitsus: ninjitsu, genjitsu, sanjitsu…etcetera. Train as hard as I can, so that one day I can join my older brother in guarding our family shrine."

Kimiko sighed; the guarding of a shrine was an honorable position. But the path was hard. It meant years of training and discipline, along with having the huge responsibility of protecting the family, placed on your shoulders."

"How old is he?"

"Twenty-five. My parents died years ago in a car accident, and my brother, Kenshin, has raised me ever since. Now he's holding down the fort, while I'm here training. Even though I'm nineteen now, he still feels the need to take care of me. When I finish here, I'll finally be able to help **him** out."

She felt the presence of heat in the air, but she guessed it was part of the steam. "What a large responsibility. I'd like to meet your brother, Kenshin."

"Maybe one day, you will." his voice said behind her. She felt the slight touch, of his hand on her shoulder.

Turning around, she looked into his jade tinged eyes, and realized—he no longer wore his mask!

His face was young…and yet mature. His features weren't sharp, but instead, was almost the paragon of the Japanese culture. To say that he was attractive, would be the biggest understatement of the year! He's downright gorgeous! He held a stark aura about him, one that just made him more debonair and striking.

He had also taken his head scarf off, revealing long, gleaming, jet-black hair, which shined dark blue in the remaining sunlight. He had long, but trimmed bangs, which accented his emerald-flecked eyes. The rest of his hair was braided into a single, thick plait, which fell down his back; flawless and austere like the rest of him.

He offered her his hand, which she noticed, was as fine as porcelain. "May I be your escort, Lady Kimiko? In Vega's stead?"

She didn't have enough strength to do anything, but take his hand.

He gently helped her up, "I see you're a Fire Dragon."

"How could you tell?"

"Your hands—they seem to react to the very air, ready to ignite it."

She looked away, "Don't worry; I'm not going to burn you."

He gently turned herchin back towards him, "I know, and I'm glad that you are a Fire Dragon."

"Why?" Not able to tear her eyes away from his own.

He charmingly led her out the door, "Well, it gives us another thing in common…"


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

"Hold it! Kyōto? You're talkin' about _our_ Kyōto?" Vicki Cahill asked, surprised.

"Well, yeah…Why?" Kimiko asked, suddenly shy.

After Kyōto had taken her down to the dining room (which interestingly enough, looked like a French grand ballroom), he had introduced her to some other fire element friends of his. He had then excused himself, saying he had promised to help Kama-sensei with something.

Kimiko grew bored with the boys, and had been roaming around the dinner party looking for Raimundo. It was then (quite on accident) that she had literally run into, the charismatic Vicki Cahill.

Vicki was bubbly by nature, a natural chatterbox. She had the same "down home charm" that Clay had, always talking in western metaphors and such.

They had first begun talking about "girl-type" stuff: boys, hair, clothes, etc. And that was how _it_ started…

"Darlin', I don't be havin' any time for a boyfriend! Ha! Kind of funny, since I've been surrounded by boys for months now! And Honey, It's not like they haven't ask me! Goodness knows, I've had plenty of offers! Yet, I just can't seem to find the right one, ya know? Besides, I'm too busy to deal with that sort of thing. I've got trainin' to think about. Daddy always said, 'a stable full of too much hay, has no room for horses'! But don't you worry…"

Kimiko continued to listen to her as she kept chattering on and on; just smiling and nodding. _Is this what I have to look forward to? _Shrugging her shoulders, she thought. _Well, I might as well get used to it now. _

"Kimiko?"

She shook herself back to attention, "Yes?"

Vicki smiled mischievously, "I was asking you about _your_ boyfriend, dummy! You know; the really cute Mexican one?" She nudged her knowingly in the ribs, winking.

"Rai? He's from Brazil actually, and we've been kind of out of touch, lately…" Kimiko let her voice trail off, realizing that Raimundo hadn't even attempted to talk to her all evening. She had seen him from afar, talking to some other Latino boys. She had waved to him and called his name, letting him know she was there. His eyes glanced at her briefly, but immediately turned away, not even acknowledging her! She shook her head in frustration, _Were those boys more important than her?_

"Well, I wouldn't say more important." Vicki commented, drinking some Coke from her pop can.

Kimiko could feel her cheeks growing red; had she said that last comment aloud!

The Texana crushed the finished can in her hands. "Sometimes boys like to hang out with the boys. It's nothin' to get mad over. My father and brothers do the same thing. They're always talkin' between themselves. Because I'm the only girl, they like to keep me out of a lot of things! But I don't care! One day, I'll show them! I'm going to become a Texas Ranger, just like them! I don't care what Johnny and Tyler say! I'm going to do it, and nobody's gonna stop me!"

By the time she had finished her tirade, her voice had ascended to a roar, and the can in her hand had been torn to shreds!

Kimiko backed away at first, making sure she was finished! Then, she saw her face and shoulders relax, and her fists unclench, letting the tatters of aluminum to fall to the floor. Vicki's expression went from one of anger, to one of dejection. It was a look she understood…

Taking the other girl's hand's in her own, she smiled gently. "Don't you worry, I know you will. Us girls have to stick together, you know! I used to be alone, just like you. Having to work twice as hard, just to prove that I was just as good as my male teammates. But now we're not alone anymore. We have each other to count on, to have each others' back. Together, we're going to make everyone see, we're not _just_ as good, we're better!"

When Vicki looked up, her green eyes were filled with tears. She suddenly reached forward and took the Japanese girl in a loving embrace! "Thank you, Kimi. (I can call you Kimi, can't I?) It's just been so hard! I've been alone for so long…I-I—just, become my friend, okay?"

Beaming, she put a hand on the taller girl's shoulder, "Of course! I felt an almost instant connection with you, especially when Kyōto told me about you and your father. I thought—"

Vic stepped away suddenly, a shocked, confused look on her face. "Hold it! Kyōto? You're talkin' about _our_ Kyōto?"

And now we've come full circle, this is where you came in.

"Well, yeah… Why?" Kimiko asked, blushing.

Vicki folded her arms looking at her fascinatingly, "I've never known Kyōto, to be that friendly with strangers. I mean he's kind an all. He's the kind of guy who proves to ya, that chivalry ain't dead. But, he's also the kind who likes to keep to himself, ya know, the real shut-in type. He only talks, like when Kakashi asks, or something like that. What did he say to you?"

Kimiko started wondering if the blood would simply burst out of her cheeks. "Well, we started talking about you, I wanting to find out what you were like and all. And then we kind of got around to his family and why he was here, stuff like that."

Vicki's eyes were green saucers, "That's the most he's told anybody! Man, Honey…I wonder what he saw in you?"

Kimiko simply played with her fingers, wondering if her complexion would be red permanently now.

Clay looked around the room, while Mag continued to talk to some friends. He hated hobnobbing, even with this crowd. He just didn't feel comfortable. He never had, even his mother would have those big Sunday parties when he was young. His baby sister, Jesse, took to it like a bear to climbing trees. She could just shoot her mouth off, knowing exactly what to say, to the right person. He would always just get tongue-tied.

Now, Mag was a different story as well. He had been _born_ into these kinds of things. They had exchanged stories, after the Frenchman had gotten back from his two-hour training punishment session. Charlemagne had been born into a family of present-day aristocrats. His father served very high in the French government. His mother came from a very rich family who owned a conglomerate business. They had been quite happy together, that is—until the day Mag's little sister, Jeanne Named after St. Jeanne d'Arc (St. Joan of Arc), was raped and murdered by a street punk, when she was coming home from school. He had been fourteen and she had been eleven…

Ever since, the St. Cyr family had been distant from each other, the links between them becoming brittle with disuse.

Mag's entire life changed; he switched his major from philosophy, to criminal justice. Having finished his education at the University of Paris I: Panthéon-Sorbonne at the age of fifteen, Mag entered into law school at Yale University. Getting his law degree in a year and half, he then past the French Bar Exam, becoming a full fledged lawyer, by the age of seventeen.

But that still wasn't enough. He hired some of the best martial arts teachers to tutor him. He surpassed them all, and it still wasn't enough! That was when Kakashi had come to him with a proposition. That if he came to his school, Mag would find what he was looking for. He of course took him up on his offer.

As the young man unfolded his story, Clay could see plainly, that the sunny disposition that Charlemagne usually showed, was mostly a façade. He had a bitterness on the inside of him, that was rooted down deep. When Mag was finished, he didn't have a clue of what to say. _If he lost Jesse, would he be the same way?_

Not wanting to think about it, he let his eyes vaguely scan the other students, wondering if they had similar stories behind them being here. They all looked normal, eating, drinking, and talking together. They were so—

His eyes jerked to a stop! _In the name of all of Texas!_ _Is she real?_

It was a tall woman, slender and lithe, but had definite signs of muscle on those feminine arms. Her dirty-blond hair was cut short like a boy's, but still had womanly charm about it. Her smile was fantastic. Her eyes were like beautiful olive jewels. Her lips were lusciously full. Her fingers were tapered and gracefully as they went through hand gestures.

_I've never seen anyone I've thought more beautiful, than a prime steak buffet. She has to be **ten times** that._

He pulled blindly on Mag's arm.

The Frenchman turned to him surprised, "_Quoi_? Oh, _oui_, what is it _mon ami_?"

He nodded in the direction of the blond angel, "Who's that?"

Looking to where he indicated, "Oh, her? That's Vicki Cahill. A femme fatale literally; I mean, she's even fiercer than some of the guys here. Don't give her any leeway because she is a girl either. That damsel will put YOU in distress!"

All the cowboy could do—was sigh…

Mag caught him just in time, before the big lug embarrassed himself and melted to the floor. Struggling to support him, he led him to a chair, "Clay, I—Clay? Clay!"

He snapped his fingers in the man's face, trying to wake him from his dream-like stupor.

The stars popped from his eyes, and he looked back at Mag, sounding like a drunken fool, "Wh-what?"

The European shook his head muttering, "And I thought we were bad…"

He then smiled. _Exactly! And who better to play matchmaker than someone French?_

He tapped the big guy's shoulder, "Hey, would you like to meet her?"

Clay woke up from his stupor pretty quick. "Meet her? What would I say? What would I do? I mean—" He sighed, a look of dejection crossing his face.

Mag looked at him confused, "What's wrong? You like her, don't you?"

He looked up, "How could you tell?"

The Frenchman crossed his arms, sarcasm lighting up his face. "A person with an IQ of **30** could see it. Mine is 230."

Clay let his head fall to the table, "I'm horrible at talkin' to strangers, much less, beautiful girls. I'm a total klutz, Mag. Worse than a dancin' bear performin' for rifle-toting hunters."

Mag hoisted him up by his arm, "Don't worry, you'll be fine! I'll be right there with you." He laughed, before dragging him away in the girls' direction.

"You guys did really good against Kakashi. Everyone's talking about it, darlin'." Vicki said, while opening another coke.

Kimiko shook her head, while opening one of her own. "It wasn't that great. I'm sure Kama-sensei was just going easy on us, because we were beginners. I mean, nobody's ever defeated Clay's Grave Fissure Attack, but Kama-sensei, he was hardly even slowed down."

Vic's eyes brightened up, "Clay? So, that's his name. A fellow Texan, if I ever saw one. What's he like? He looked like he would have torn Kakashi's head off! Not to mention, look good doing it too."

Kimi lifted her eyebrow, "Clay? He's a pussy cat, a gentleman through and through. Rai's usually the hothead. It takes a lot to make Clay mad. He has three loyalties: Family, Friends, and Food. The three Fs. Bother any one of them, and expect a brawl."

"Oooh, sounds like my kind of guy! And with his looks to boot—" She felt a touch at her shoulder.

"_Pardonez-moi, Mademoiselle_."

Balling up her hand, she turned around, irritated. "Mag, I already told you—"

She stopped her flying fist just in time. The man who was behind her, cringing in fear, was blond, but not French.

Vicki looked over him, a huge blush coming to her cheeks. This boy, man rather, was lofty and well-built. His sunny-blond hair, was pulled in a boyish ponytail under a sleek Stetson (a really cute, authentic one!); framing a roguishly, charming face. But then, he put down his guard and looked into her eyes. It was such an incredibly innocent gaze… His eyes, like cornflowers under a clear blue sky.

She knew who he was, but was unable to speak, her voice taken away from her.

Mag popped up casually behind her, passing a wink to Kimiko. "Vicki, I'd like to introduce Clay Ranger. Clay, this is Vicki Cahill."

The two could only gaze longingly at each other, a simple "Hi" exchanged between them.

Charlemagne smiled slyly at Kimiko, whispering, "This is the first time I have ever seen Vic, with absolutely nothing to say."

The girl nodded in agreement, totally understanding the situation.

He put his arm around her waist and began to lead her away, "Let's leave the charming couple to themselves, shall we?" He smiled at her captivatingly, "Meanwhile, I can get to know some things about you, _chérie_?"

Kimiko grinned back, smoothly but firmly, removing his hand. Saying sweetly, "You mean, like: 'If you ever do that again, I'll flambé you right here and now' sort of things?"

He shook his head, laughing jokingly, "Hey, there is no need to go to that length! It's just the way I am. I mean, can you truly blame me? There's not many of your sex to choose from, around here."

Kimiko calmly stalked away, "Well I guess you're hard up then, huh?"

Mag watched her leave, sighing, _Trying to get a date around here, is like trying to find a diamond in the desert._

A slight pull on his sleeve, awakened him from his despair. Looking around, he saw a Chinese boy, the same who had made fun of his name. He looked down at him, his mood not at all lightened, "What do you want?"

Omi laughed self-consciously, "Well, I was wondering, if, you could tell me where I could find the one called Shin-ji. I have yet to see him, and—"

Mag pointed to the far, east corner, near the window.

Omi grinned back and bowed, before rushing toward the direction the older boy had given him. He was glad to be out from under the foreign man's gaze. _Why does he have to be so touchy? People make amusement of me all the time. You don't see ME all touchy._

He had wanted to see his new roommate for awhile now, but he had never come to their room. He'd decided he might as well meet during dinner, but had had no luck in finding him, until now.

In the dark, shadowy corner, the young man stood. The young boy was about his age, and a little bit taller than him. He stood in the darkness, his features obscured, but it was obvious he was of Chinese descent; his sleek black hair was cropped in the back, but hung long in the front.

Omi knew that the boy was aware of his being there. Yet, he gave no indication of acknowledging his presence. He almost seemed to be giving a cold shoulder to the **entire** party. Liking rather, to sink within the shadows, unbothered and unseen…

Wringing his hands, he said nervously, "Um, hello? My name is Omi. Yours is Shin-ji, right?"

The guy didn't say a word, but he slightly inclined his head in affirmation.

Grinning from ear to ear, Omi went up to him and put his hand out. "That is wonderful! You see, I've been looking for you for long hours. I'm your new roommate!"

The teen boy, known as Shin-ji, didn't move. Totally ignoring the hand extended in friendship.

Omi didn't know what to do. _Oh wait! Maybe he's not used to the custom of the shaking of the hands! It even took me a while to learn it!_

"Oh, you must not be used to this. Here, I will show you." He smiled helpingly.

Walking over, he took hold of the other boy's hidden right arm—

Suddenly, he was pushed up against the wall, his own arm twisted painfully behind him! There were sharp painful objects pushing into his neck!

Try as he might, he couldn't get from under Shin-ji's hold. Sweat began to fall down his face as he felt more pain in his neck. _What IS wrong with this guy? I was just trying to say hello!_

"Let him go, Shin-ji. He didn't mean any harm."

The pressure was unexpectedly taken off and his arm released. Turning around, Omi rubbed his neck. "What was the big idea?"

An unmasked Kyōto, stood there between him and Shin-ji. He smiled soothingly at Omi, "It's okay, I should have told you. Shin-ji isn't quite a people person; he doesn't like being touched."

The little monk wasn't going to let it slip by at that! He walked straight up to his so-called roommate. "He can say that for himself. I was just trying to be polite! He seemed like he was trying to kill me! What is your agreement!"

Kyōto cringed, _I think he was trying to say 'What is your deal?', I think…_

Omi still angry, did not notice his mistake. "Would you like it if I hit you?"

Swinging his fist back, he went to strike—

Shin-ji's own fist went to block—

"Stop, both of you!" Kyōto suddenly appeared between them, cutting them both off with amazing speed!

He turned to his fellow teammate, "Shin-ji, maybe you should go. You're not required to stay."

The boy seemed to hesitate, as if weighing the options. Then, he slowly turned on his heel and walked out towards the door, without another word.

Omi shouted from behind Kyōto's preventing hand, "Yeah, you had better run! I would have kicked your backside from here to Shanghai!"

Shin-ji stopped in his tracks. Slowly, his head turned towards the young Chinese monk; just enough, so that he dark hair parted, and his left eye was visible.

Omi gasped, taking a step back. Fear chilled the very sweat, going down his back.

The strange boy's arm, slowly went up, his hand flowing through the air faster than the eye could see—followed by a slight whine in the air, followed by a muffled thud.

Shin-ji, knowing that he had made his point, turned back around and walked out the door.

Kyōto put down his hand, breathing a sigh of relief. "That was close."

"What—what's w-wronng w-with him?" Omi stuttered, still in shock in what he had seen.

"Shin-ji is a mute, he's never been able to talk, ever since birth. He came to our door a week after I got here, and gave us a file on himself, but even then…we still don't know much about him or his past. He's very quick-tempered, and doesn't like to be touched at all. He's not exactly a people person."

He still shuttered as he spoke slowly, trying to get his bearings. "That's not what I meant. Those—those eyes…they looked like he came from Hell…"

Kyōto crossed his arms and leaned against the wall. "Oh, according to his file, Shin-ji was born with a genetic disease called Cat-Eye Syndrome. It's what makes his eyes look that way; it also, is the reason why he's mute."

**(A/N: Cat-Eye Syndrome IS a real disease.) **

Omi nodded, not sure he believed it. Just the memory of those eyes, put fear in the depths of his heart! They were the color of fire, goldish-red and glowing! Like that of a jungle cat on the hunt, or a viper hypnotizing his prey, those eyes were haunting, as if it held the view of eternal damnation…

"He's very good though. I didn't even have time to defend myself. What, does he have cat-claws to go with his cat-eyes?

"Shin-ji-san is an expert at _senbon_ needles."

"_Senbon_ needles?"

Kyōto nodded towards the wall. "See for yourself."

Looking behind him, what he saw sent him back into shivers!

A miniscule piece of blue cloth was pinned to the wall, with a long thick needle, pointed at both ends.

Kyōto walked up to him and touching his shoulder, pointed out a small hole in Omi's blue shirt. "_Senbon_ are needles they use in acupuncture. The ones used for weapons are longer, thicker, and more deadly. If you're really good, you can throw it and kill someone instantly, by just hitting a vital point. Shin-ji is not only **that** good, but he can do it so swiftly; you're probably dead before you even know you've been targeted."

Omi sunk to the floor, "_Ai-ya_! Why did I ever do to deserve this?"

Kyōto shrugged, "I tried to warn you."

He looked up angrily, "Too little, too late!"

The Japanese teen walked away, "Hey, don't get angry at me. **You're** the one who has to sleep in the same room with him."

It took all he could, to keep from fainting. _Maybe coming here, was not such a good idea! _

**

* * *

**

**(A/N: I model a lot of my characters appearances from characters I have already seen on my favorite shows and such. Kyōto is modeled after Bankotsu from Inuyasha. If you have not seen him, google him, as well as the other guys.Shin-ji is modeled after Vincent Valentine of Final Fantasy 7(Turk form). Mag is modeled after Frey from Alice 19th.)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Kimiko felt the energy rush through her as she ran, flipped on her back, and shot five of six fireballs at her target. The explosion blowing her away, she struggled to stand her ground, her arm shielding her eyes from the light and debris.

When she finally looked back, she wasn't surprised to find the sawdust dummy completely vaporized. The past two weeks here, had been wonderful and challenging. Kakashi had been showing them several techniques they had hardly even heard of. Martial arts and fighting styles from Japan, China, Taiwan, Russia, France, or the Netherlands? They all came easily to their fingertips. Practice was hard, but enjoyable; especially since there were other students, of equal standing, to practice with.

Spending time with their new friends was also a new plus. Charlemagne, Vicki, and…Kyōto, they were all great. (She didn't know much about Omi's roommate, Shin-ji. She had only seen him twice, and Omi seemed scared of him.)

They helped them practice, and showed them the grand tour of the place. Kimiko found out that their new school had an indoor and outdoor gardens, two swimming pools, large indoor and outdoor training areas, exercise and weights room, prayer chapel, and a music room, just to name a few!

Wiping the sweat from her face, she took a swig of water from her drinking bottle. Kakashi Kama-sensei was shocked at her and the other three's progress. When they asked why, he explained that most of his students took an entire month, to learn what they had mastered in only a couple of weeks!

Thinking back on it, she realized that even though everything was fun and new, she could sop it up like a sponge and learn it quickly. Now, some of the old things she had learned seemed boring now.

Maybe it was because her heart wasn't in it. She was too busy worrying over Rai.

While she, Clay, and Omi had been training hard, Rai had been _grueling_ himself. He went to bed in the wee hours of the morning and didn't eat much. He hardly ever spoke to them, unless it was during combat practice. It almost seemed like—he was trying to beat _himself_.

_Of course he is, he **wants** to beat himself. If he doesn't, he'll— _

She shook her head solemnly, "I've tried to help him, I really have… Yet he seems to be always pushing me away! Doesn't he know he can't do this on his own? Doesn't he know, that beating himself up is not the answer?"

She looked up at her burned-up training dummy. It all seemed for not now. She hadn't seen Rai in days. He didn't even answer her phone calls. She had left seven messages already, you'd think he would have gotten irritated enough to call back! _What happened to you Rai? Why are you ignoring me? Did your battle with Wuya really change you that much? Don't worry Asukura, in two weeks, you'll make him remember you. _

She smiled brightly, "Yes in two weeks, I'll be able to remind him of _us_…"

"_Konnichiwa, Kimiko-sama." _(Hello, Lady Kimiko.)

Wakened from her dreary thoughts, she turned around smiling, switching to her homeland language. "Hey, Kyōto, how are you?"

He answered her in kind, "Fine, it seems you've been training hard."

Getting up, she walked towards him, "Oh, this stuff? Child's play!"

His black-emerald eyes reflected surprise and—a challenge… "Does the 'child' want to play with me?"

Kimiko smirked, "Who are you calling a child? I'll take you anytime."

Kyōto went into a fighting stance. "I'm ready when you are, Lady Kimiko."

Laughingly she answered, "When I win, you stop calling me 'Lady', deal?"

His eyes twinkled with pleasure. "_If_ you win, my lady, if you win."

Kimiko went into her first stance, measuring up her opponent. _Well, he's a man so he has great upper body strength. The way to get him, is through the lower body. His weakest spot, and your highest._

"I hope you're ready for this!" Channeling the energy within her, she directed it toward her hands.

"Phoenix Rain Attack!"

From her fingertips, tiny drops of fire rapidly shot out, looking like a blinding fiery torrent! While in the middle of that move, she quickly spun round-and-round, extending her leg. Flying through her own rain of fire, she struck out a low kick at her opponent, aiming for his legs!

As the smoke cleared, she saw that her foot had made contact—with the ground! She felt a hand tap her shoulder. Turning round, she saw Kyōto—standing _behind_ her! He laughed slightly, but with interest. "You have to be quicker than that."

Her temper aroused, she struck out with a sweeping foot kick, coupled with a straight, right arm punch!

Moving in a rapid blur, Kyōto leaped into the air, simultaneously avoiding her fist, **and** grabbing her left arm. Turning the opposite way in mid-jump, he slammed into the ground, flipping Kimiko over his head and into the wall!

Reacting to instinct, she immediately struck out with her hand, creating a pillow of steam by super-heating the humid air. Fluffing into the steam, she dropped back onto the ground with a lesser thud.

Moaning from the painful impact, she began to push herself off the floor. As she heard footsteps approach, she looked up and watched Kyōto walk toward her, his face still in the same challenging smirk. When he got one foot from her face, he kneeled down and looking into her eyes, smiled, "Your form and ideas are good, but your concentration is lacking. If you don't shape up, you're going to lose."

"Concentration, huh? I'll show YOU how to concentrate!" She swung out with her fist into an instant uppercut! Yet, all she connected to—was air!

Kyōto was gone again, and already behind her, whispering into her ear. "Never leave your back unguarded."

His fingers began making hand signs, too swift to even see. Then, raising them, from his hands, twin fire streams swirled out, forming into a twister! "Clone Tornado Blast!"

Uncertainty and surprise blanketed her face, _The 'Clone Tornado Blast'? What is this?_

Then, the apex of the fire "tornado" hit her head on! Flinging her into the ceiling, and then whip lashing her body as she fell, into the wall again! This time, she didn't have time to protect herself.

Falling flat on her back to the ground, Kimiko felt all the strength rush from out of her. Her clothes were smoking, but amazingly, she wasn't burned—just bruised.

"Look out."

From above her, Kyōto sat on the roof support beam, smiling down at her with his irritatingly charming grin. Standing up, he flung himself into midair!

While still in flight, he swiftly crouched down into a fighting position, his hands crossed over his chest. In between his fingers, bright metal objects shined. Shuriken—throwing stars!

With rapid succession, he let the weapons fly toward her in exact precision! As much as she tried to move, the more she realized she couldn't. Her body felt as if it had been stripped of all its energy. That was strange, since only minutes ago; she had been bursting with power. It only took her a second to realize, it had been Kusinagi's attack that had made her weak, and totally helpless!

_T-T-T-THUD! _

The sound of the shuriken, hitting their marks, woke her out of her split-second relapse! One hit right above her shoulder. Another, above her other shoulder. They were so clear-cut, that they pinned her arms to the floor—by only a couple threads! The other two, no less accurate, pinned her legs.

Looking straight up, Kimiko watched as Kyōto spun himself around in midair, grabbing onto the roof beam, landed on top with perfect agility and support.

She smiled at _him_ this time; she had never been challenged like this before. Even though Kyōto was obviously more skilled than her, he acted as if they were equals. He was giving her a chance to defend herself, instead of automatically going in for the kill.

"Don't think these _things_ are going to stop me." She nodded toward the shuriken pinning her limbs to the floor.

He smirked back, "I should hope not. But you **are** going to lose."

He snapped the fingers of his right hand, sending out another shuriken from inside a hidden compartment in his sleeve. It popped up into his hand.

Smiling at her, his eyes dancing in their secret form of enchantment, he suddenly flung the weapon to the ground, with as much force as he could muster!

Kimiko could see the weapon was aimed straight for her head! _Was he trying to kill her! Have I underestimated his kindness, just as I have underestimated his skillfulness? _

Try as she might, she couldn't move her body! She was as unyielding as a rock! Closing her eyes, she decided the only thing she _could_ do, was wait…wait for the inevitable.

One second…

Two seconds…

Three seconds…

After ten seconds had went by, and she still hadn't felt the metal star blade, cut into her skin, she decided to open her eyes.

"Oh!" Letting out a small yelp, she was startled to see one of the star's points, just **centimeters** from her throat! But even more startling, was the fact that the weapon had been stopped by a hand…just seconds before it would have killed her.

Pocketing the near-fatal weapon, Kyōto shook his head with a charming grin. Kneeling beside her, he reached over her body and removed the other shuriken that held her down. When he had removed all four, and tapping them gently on her nose, he looked into her eyes.

"You lose, _Lady_ Kimiko."

Picking her up in his arms, he lifted her into a standing position.

She had expected to fall right back down, but surprisingly enough, her legs didn't falter. In fact, her whole body was rushing with sudden energy, as if the faucet had been turned back on! She could only look and try out her newly energized limbs, in amazement.

"You'll be okay in few minutes."

Startled out of her joy, she looked up to see a smiling Kyōto standing there, his arms crossed.

Normally, she'd have flipped her lid at having lost. But instead, she was actually more intrigued.

"Why did you save me from your own attack?"

"You know, I could never let you be harmed, by myself or any other."

"Then, why did you do such a dangerous attack?"

He shrugged his shoulders, "I wanted to give you the benefit of the doubt. I didn't know whether you were faking, and had already figured out the trick to the Clone Tornado Blast or not. Know that I would have never really hurt you. I would never forgive myself."

Blushing heavily, she answered. "No, I've never even heard of your attack. How does it work?"

Walking up to her, he placed a soft hand on her cheek, raising her head to meet his. His magic eyes twinkled as he asked, "Would you like me to teach you?"

All she could do…was nod.

With the grace of a dancer, he shifted around behind her, and began to manipulate her arms with his hands, and her legs with his feet.

"The Clone Tornado Blast is not a normal jujitsu like your Phoenix Rain. It is a taijitsu, one that requires a balance of soul and body. The attack does not focus on actually burning its victim, but in taking away its strength. A maimed prey can't run away. This taijitsu, uses the fire as a cover for a channel, in which it sucks the energy from the victim to the attacker. The victim is left paralyzed with exhaustion, and the attacker has newfound energy. In the end, any energy left can be returned by a simple touch, as I did when I picked you up. There is away to get it back beforehand though, which I will show you after this."

She nodded, letting him know she was following along. He continued, "It uses a plethora of hand signs, but three in particular."

Placing his fingers between hers, he shifted her fingers into the three Zodiac signs: Horse, Rat, and Dragon. "See, once you focus you energy well enough, using these in different combinations, along with the other nine signs, you attacks will be more accurate and powerful."

As he continued, Kimiko's mind began to wander. Even though she was hanging on to every word he said, the back of her mind was elsewhere. Feeling his body so close to hers, she could feel his steady beating heart. His arms as he guided her, were gentle as silk, but rippled with a strength she had never known…not even in Rai. It was not only a physical strength, but an inner one that seemed to come from his heart's core. The smell of his body was sweet and intoxicating, his breath was like the fresh rain. His face was so near her own, she could feel his hair on her skin.

As he directed her, it felt as if the two of them had become one. Two sparks had become a single flame. It was a wonderful feeling. It made her feel safe and secure again. As if everything would be alright…as long as he was there. She hadn't felt that way in a long time, and it made her—happy.

* * *

A pair of fiery cat eyes looked at the pair from around the corner, in the next training room. Shin-ji watched the couple, his eyes calculating and shifting with a slight vehemence.

"Would you like to train together, Shin-ji? I promise to be easy on you."

Rolling his eyes, Shin-ji turned around to see his roommate. Omi, was in his new uniform and ready to fight. He was tired of being in fear!

"Let's showdown! Gung-Yi-Tung-Pai!"

Moving into a fighting stance, he circled round and round his opponent. He was ready for anything!

Shin-ji glanced at him, his face the picture of disdain. He walked away toward the door.

That, Omi hadn't expected. "Where are you going! This is a showdown, you can't just leave!"

The silent boy kept walking, flinging a hand over his shoulder.

_TWONG!_

Shin-ji walked out of the room, never taking a look back.

Omi grimaced, _this guy was going to be tougher that he thought_.

Reaching above his head, he struggled to pull out the long needle. Trying to release himself from the wall, he found himself pinned to.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 

The wine was slightly warm, but that was the way he liked it. He had decided on smoked salmon fillet tonight, rather than his customary soup.

He sat eating alone, the large dining table was covered in gourmet food, only a small percentage of which, he would actually eat. He would leave the rest here, knowing that it would be gone by the next morning. His servants had to eat as well, of course.

Chase didn't really mind eating—or living—alone. He had done it for over fifteen hundred years, he was used to it by now. Solitude was his one and only friend, and that was the way he liked it. It gave no distractions. _Well, I do have to remember that this seclusion won't last forever. Soon, others will join me—whether they know it or not._

He had almost finished his second course, when his mystical raven servant, Hikari, came in through the window, landing on its master's shoulder.

"What news do you bring, Hikari?"

The bird cawed slightly as it paced on his shoulder.

Putting down his fork, Chase put his hand out, letting the raven fly over and perch himself upon it.

Chase's keen ecliptic eyes, spotted a note tied to the bird's talon. Untying it, he read silently, his mouth curving into a smile. With his hand, he flung the bird into the air, letting it take off and circle the ceiling. It called with impatience, _What does it say?_

Crumpling up the letter in his fist, the Lord of Shadows answered, "It looks as if we'll be having a guest tonight. A soldier returning home for the night."

* * *

An hour later, Chase sat on his throne, sipping at some red cordial. The slightest movement in a dark corner caught his eye. "Well, aren't you going to greet me properly? I give you permission to speak."

Through those spoken words, the seal on the spy's throat broke.

The spy stayed in the darkness unseen, but kneeled to the floor. "I'm sorry Master, I forget my place."

Chase snapped his fingers, calling a panther servant to his side. Retrieving a new goblet of wine from the tray in the cat's mouth, he looked back to his spy.

"What do you have to report, slave?"

The spy didn't move a muscle, his fiery cat eyes gleaming in the darkness, reflecting the slightest flicker of pure hatred. But, as fast as it was there, it was gone.

"The four Dragons are settling into their new lives. I've watched each of them. They are learning at a rapid rate, and are making more friends and allies."

Chase nodded as he quietly sipped his cool drink, the wheels in his head turning faster and faster. "Do they suspect you?"

The spy shrugged his shoulders, "Of what? They don't even know who you are, how could they connect me to you?"

"They're smarter than you think. You say they are fast learners, what about the Wind? How goes him?"

"He is as you predicted, distancing himself from his comrades, even the one who loves him. He is isolating himself--alone. He is constantly training in the morning, noon, and night; he punishes himself. Why—I have not found out."

Watching the liquid circle around his crystal goblet, Chase spoke his thoughts aloud. "Many don't understand, until it's too late. The Four Dragons' Soul, is different from all other Shen Gong Wu. It is exactly what its name implies; it has a _soul_. A living, thinking soul. One, which has a will of its own..."

Looking back to his servant, which served as his eyes within Kama's School. "Well, they seem to be enjoying themselves quite vividly. I almost hate to think of them as rivals, but--"

Lifting his hand, the spy's balled up message in his palm. With a small flicker of his eye, the paper instantly ignited, slowly getting eaten away by green flames.

The eerie light reflected in both his and his servant's eyes, making them glow as if haunted. "Unless I educate them, on the real order of things, I'm going to have to kill them."

The spy nodded, "No love will be lost between us, especially, one in particular. When is the time to strike?"

The Prince of Darkness brushed the ashes from his hand. "You say they know nothing about me. Well, soon--very soon--they will have wished to have never even have thought to wonder. And the time to strike?"

He turned around and looked at his agent, "That will depend on you."

In the light of the roaring fireplace, Chase Young gave out his next set of orders. Putting his well-laid plan into motion.

When he had finished, the spy nodded and bowed before him. "It will be as you say, Master."

Chase nodded and turned away from him, "You had better get back before you're missed."

The spy nodded and turned to leave.

"Oh, and before you go…"

The agent turned back at his Master's words—only to be slapped ferociously across the face, throwing him violently into the wall!

Feeling the deep claw marks on his cheek, he looked up to see his Master standing over him. The manicured claws on his pale right hand, dripped with the spy's blood.

Chase Young smiled cruelly as he shook off the excess plasma. "That was a reminder of who it is you serve, and of your place. You are mine and mine alone. I **own** you. With a snap of my finger, I could **destroy** you in a second. If it happens that I **EVER** see another look like that on your face, the punishment will be worse that even you can imagine. You will join that damned tiger in my dungeons, and suffer the same fate. Do I make myself clear?"

Even with blood running down his face, total terror showed within his eyes. The spy nodded frantically.

Chase took another step toward him, "What did you _say_?"

"Yes, Master!"

Turning on a dime, the Prince of Darkness went back to his dais. "Get out of my sight."

He didn't have to have excellent hearing, to know that his spy was already gone. He smiled at the thought of the Dragons, and what he had in store for them. Sipping again at his goblet, his mouth curved into a fanged smile. "Dragons, enjoy your time while it lasts. For time is slowly running out…"


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

"What on the planet happened to your face!" Omi exclaimed.

His roommate, Shin-ji, had just entered their room as he was meditating. His entire left cheek was covered in a bloody bandage! The wound underneath was healing fast, but still peeked out from behind its covering. It looked like a giant cat had slashed him with its claws…

"That's 'what on _earth_' Omi." Clay said instinctively from his bed in the opposite room. Their doors had been left open to let in air, and they had been talking back and forth. Getting up, Clay put his shirt and shoes on and walked to his friend's door. "What are you talkin' about little partner? I don't—"

He stopped and looked at the silent, cat-eyed Shin-ji, who looked at both at them with venom. "What DID happen to you, hombre?"

Mag came up behind Clay and looked at the mute Chinese boy. His face was serious and concerned, but looked at him without shocked curiosity. Walking up cautiously toward him, he reached up and touched Shin-ji's wound.

Omi waited for the boy to lash out at the Frenchman, but, to his surprise, he didn't react! In fact, he looked comfortable with it! What was it about Mag that calmed him?

Shin-ji sat down on his mat/bed and Mag knelt by his side. Taking off the blood-spattered, makeshift bandage, he studied the lacerations. It looked as if a paw with five long claws had swatted the boy in the face. The gashes looked as if they were healing extremely quick, but he was more concerned with an infection.

Speaking in sign language, Charlemagne asked. "How long ago did this happen? I know you've been gone since Tuesday."

Shin-ji signed back, "Wednesday, I went away to train and got attacked."

The answer was fast, and was obviously a lie, but Mag paid no attention. Signing, he said, "Wednesday? Today is Saturday, so that was three days ago. It's healing well, just make sure to put some antiseptic and aloe on it for now. Come see me afterward and I'll stitch up some areas that need it, so they can heal better."

Shin-ji nodded, the icy glare in his eyes seemed to melt unsurely, as if he wasn't used to kindness.

"How do you do that thing with your hands, Mag?" Omi asked, popping over the European's shoulder.

Both boys turned and stared down at him with looks that could kill. Omi of course, didn't get it and kept smiling like an idiot, waiting for an answer.

Clay grabbed by his arm and pushed him out the door. "Now's not the right time, partner. Shouldn't you be getting to the train station? You don't want to be late."

During the weekends, the students had their days off and could go do whatever they wanted. Some went on vacation, while others visited their families, like Omi was going to do this time. He was anxious to see Master Fung and Dojo, and been a little homesick.

Everything else forgotten, he grabbed his bag and hurried away. "Thank you for reminding me, Clay. Tell Raimundo and Kimiko congratulations for me. I'll see you later!"

Clay waved goodbye as the boy left, before turning back to Mag. The blonde got up and approached the Texan, while furtively watching Shin-ji go in the bathroom to treat his wounds.

When he was gone, Mag said, "_Merci_, Clay. It's not that I dislike the _petit garçon_, but he just annoys the heck out of me! I mean, _Mon Dieu_! Ever since he made fun of my name."

Clay shook his head, smiling in slight embarrassment. "Hey, don't hold it against 'im. He's just a little sheltered, that's all."

He silently nodded back in response.

Putting a hand on his roommate's shoulder, the American looked him in the eye. "What about _him_? I don't know what you said, or signed, to him, but I do know a liar when you see one."

Mag smiled in return, "I know. Kama and I are some of the only ones here who know sign language, so that shrinks the bridge between us. I also have a degree in medicine, I should put it to use. Shin-ji and I have a relationship, where I look out for him, and he for me. But it's understood that we never ask questions of each other. If he doesn't want to tell me the truth, he has a reason."

Clay shook his head, "I don't think I could do that it."

"It just takes faith. I have always believed in _Le Dieu et Son Fils. _And my belief helps me through the tough times, when I really miss my sister. It helps me heal, and helps me, to help others like Shin-ji."

The Texan smiled, totally understanding. Looking at his watch, he jumped in shock. "What in 'tarnation! I've got to go! Vicki's waitin'."

Mag looked at his own watch. "_Oui_, I have to get going too. Where are you going?"

"Home, to Texas. We're going to visit my family. Next week, we'll visit hers. What about you?"

"Skiing in the Alps, _mon père_ and I are going to get some time in before the season's over. I'm going to finish up with Shin-ji, then get out of here. By the way, what did the little cheese ball mean by congratulations to Rai and Kim?"

"Oh, that?" Clay proceeded to explain to the Frenchman.

When he had finished, Mag nodded smiling, "That's great. Tell them the same from me."

"Sure." Clay responded as he left, heading toward Vicki and Kimiko's room. Knocking on the door, he announced himself. "Hey, V.C., it's me."

The door hissed open as Vicki came out, carrying an overnight bag and dressed in a light green trench coat. "Alright, I'm ready darlin'. Give the word."

Clay could only look at her in adoring awe. Her beautiful sea-green eyes went perfectly with her coat. Her slender, but shapely figure shifted sensually underneath her clothes. He just couldn't take it anymore!

Grabbing her shapely waist, he swung her into his arms. "I have a mind to just kiss you right now."

Vic, swept away both emotionally and physically, looked deep into the clear blue waters of her beloved's eyes. It seemed as if they had known of each other for forever, and as she looked into his eyes, she knew that he had stolen her heart…a heart she had let him take freely…

Her favorite movie had always been West Side Story. The singing, the dances, the music, and the beautiful but tragic love story, it always seemed powerful to her. _Now I can understand what Maria felt when she was with Tony. This is a feeling I've never felt. It's even stronger than my want to be a Texas Ranger. I never knew..._

Curling her fingers around his sunny blond hair, she pushed it behind his ear and out of his face. Then she put them intimately on his lips, "When you kiss me, it will be the first one I have ever given a boy freely. In my family, a kiss signals the seal of an agreement between a woman and a man. That he is asking for her to be his for all time, and that he will be hers. When you are prepared for that day, I shall be waitin'."

Nodding he smiled and put her back on her feet. "Is Kimi in there?"

She shook her head, "Naw, she just left too. She was happier than a bunch of fresh fish surrounding a big fat worm."

"She should be." He told her just what he told Mag.

After he had finished, she beamed, "She's probably just downstairs. Give her my congrats as well."

He bowed and led her to the door. "My lady, will you wait for me outside. I shall only be a minute."

She playfully pushed his hat down on his head. "I'll be waitin', darlin'."

He watched her go down the stairs, admiring her from afar. _I can't think of anyone I would rather spend my life with. So why am I so scared? _

Still thinking about it, he walked down to find Kimiko.

* * *

Raimundo wiped the sweat from his face. The combat dummies at the end of the training room had been torn to shreds, the result of his new Lightning Wind Blade technique. Kakashi had taught him, revealing to the nineteen year-old, that though he knew how to meagerly manipulate all four elements, his first and natural element was the wind. Kakashi had been a great help, since they had arrived a month ago. He had learned tons of new techniques and styles, and he finally had the chance to spread out and open his wings. To get away from the close quarters of his first home, and into freedom. 

He put his hand on his heart, the beat strong and steady. He breathed a sigh of relief. _I've got a long way to go, but I'm getting stronger. I can do much more than I was able to do a month ago. It's been hard, but it has to be done. I will NOT let this _thing_ take control of me. No, it will be the other way around. I'll bend its will into my own._

He slowly stood up, readying his body to do the next set of training techniques.

Kimiko walked through the door, her hair done in bright red, which matched her baby blue clothes. "Alright _Senõr_, time to get out of those sweaty clothes! It's the weekend, the time where all of us students are free to go where we please and…"

Rai stopped her with one hand, and kept manipulating air currents with the other. "Sorry Kim-ko, I can't. Find someone else to go with you."

"Oh, come on, Raimundo." She grabbed him around his shoulders. "That's enough for today. You need some energy for the trip!"

Shifting from underneath her grasp, he said with his voice dripping irritation. "Not **_now_**, Kimiko."

Her mind could sense the oncoming storm, but her heart refused to acknowledge it. She put her hand on his shoulder, stopping him, snapping him out of his concentration and his training. "Rai, that's enough…"

Grasping her hand firmly, Rai removed it from his body. His irritation was crossing to testiness, and slowly becoming anger. His voice could have ground diamonds. "Kimiko, I'll tell you again, _nicely_. I don't care what you do, just someone else to do it with."

Releasing her, she took a step back; her mind in a flux of emotions, began to awaken her temper. Her voice began to reflect hard disbelief, "You're kidding right? Please tell me you're kidding."

Rai stopped once again, the wind in the room becoming absolutely still. "Kimiko…" His voice was dangerously quiet, but she paid no attention.

"No, Rai. Don't tell me you don't remember. Please tell me this is a joke. Tell me it's a joke!"

His temper began to overflow. Whirling around, he raised his arm and pitched it forward violently, throwing his water bottle at the wall, shattering it! His aim just narrowly missed Kim's face…

"Do I LOOK like I'm kidding, to you! I don't know whether your blind or not, but there is clearly no smile on my face!" he said, raising his voice into a strong crescendo.

Her anger and voice rose to match, "No, and there hasn't been one on there for a long time! Raimundo, how could you forget? After all our planning, after all the sacrifices I made—"

"**What** have I forgotten! **WHAT** sacrifices! **I'm** the one who's suffering here! I'm trying to purge this _thing_ from my soul, for your sake. But you—no, not just you—all of you have been making this harder for me! You don't understand, or even care to try."

Kimiko couldn't believe she was hearing this! "What are you talking about! Rai, we're your family! We would do anything to help you! I have been here, trying to do the best to my ability. Everyone **wants** to understand, but how can they if you keep pushing us away! Do you know how much I looked forward to this! I haven't asked anything else of you. I've given all my energy and time to you. I've forfeited parts of my life for you! I no longer think about myself, but only for you! For **your** needs, **your** hurts, **your** pain, I take them on myself so that you won't feel the full burden! And yet, you've forgotten!"

Rai began to tremble with an anger, which was turning into a slow rage. He turned away from her, trying to calm himself. Speaking through gritted teeth, "The only thing, that I seem to have _forgotten_, was how to tell you to **shut up**…"

Kimiko felt her built up anger, suddenly deflate into nothing. His words stinging, like a slap to the face. Her voice became softer. "Raimundo? Don't you know we love you? I love you? We're only trying to help you."

Reaching out, she went around him and touched his chest, feeling the strong beat of his heart. "I want to share this load with you, this pain. I want to know what you feel. All of this training is just going to tear you apart—I can feel it. Please, even if you don't remember, let me remind you of what we were, what we are. I love you."

Touching her hand, his thoughts mixed. _Is she really trying to help me?_ Abruptly, his heart and mind filled with sudden distrust, doubt, and anger. _No, she doesn't care. She doesn't understand. How could anyone understand what I've been through? They're all mocking me, holding me back. They want to have me bound forever, they've been jealous ever since I came back. Clay, Omi, even Kimiko, they've been playing me for a fool. Well, no more._

Kimiko felt him gently take hold of her hand. Her heart sprung out with joy. _He remembers! _

But her happiness turned to shock as he grasped her had tighter, and with one sudden move, thrust her away—throwing her into the wall!

Falling to the ground from the impact, Kimiko struggled to get up. Crawling up from the ground and onto her knees, she looked at the man who had thrown her—the man she loved…

"Raimundo, I-I only…I only want to h-help you…"

He didn't make a move to help her, but only stood there with a cold iciness in his green eyes. "If you want to help me Kimiko. If you _really_ want to help me. Leave me alone. **Stay away** from me."

The mixture and flux of emotions that rolled and built up within her finally broke down, washing the façade she had built within her mind, away. Tears flowed silently and unbidden from her eyes, and her chest felt as if it would burst. Picking herself up, she turned away from him. She struggled to find her voice, her soul coming to a final resolution. "Fine, Rai. I'll…I'll leave you alone. I-I'll stay away."

Her legs felt like lead as she walked away, but…she didn't care. She didn't care about anything anymore…

Once she reached the door, she stopped, their backs to one another. "I guess I knew it all along, I just refused to believe it. That—that you had _changed_. It's just that you forgetting…made me see the truth."

Rai twisted around to face her in rage. "What in **Hell** is it that I've bloody forgotten!"

Her back was still turned to him, as she tried to make sense of the chaos in her soul, and having no success…

"I-I will leave you alone—altogether. I'll leave you…with the one thing left, t-that I have t-to give."

She turned to face him.

Rai had to take a step back. He had never seen her like that before. Her face…it _scared_ him. He had seen her angry. He had seen her sad. He had seen her irritated. But, this…this was different. There was no emotion, no feeling…nothing at all. Her face showed total and complete _placidity_.

Like her face, her voice was also soft and emotionless. "Happy _Anniversary_."

With that parting word, she slipped from the room, like a wisp of smoke to the wind.

Rai watched her go, his subconscious, urging him to go after her. With every power within him, he squashed that feeling, and turned away from the doorway. He again began his exercises, trying to wipe her face from his mind. Convincing himself, that he had done the right thing—for both of them.

* * *

From two different sides , two pairs of eyes had watched the whole thing. One set were blue as the sea, and looked at the Brazilian with utter disgust and anger. 

The other pair were eclipsed like a cat's or a viper's, fiery gold and orange. They looked on with a slight smile, intrested in the sudden turn of events...


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 

"Who are you?"

Rai turned around suddenly, at the sound of the new voice at the back of him.

Behind him, Clay stood, his arms crossed as he leaned in the doorway. His clear blue eyes flashed with a fire he had never seen before. His hat was pulled low over his face, while his voice held none of its usual jovialness. In fact, it was quite severe.

His irritation started to kick back in. "What _is_ it with you people? What are you talking about?"

Clay didn't move. "I asked you a question. Who are you?"

Rai raised an eyebrow at him, "_What _are you talking about? You know who I am!"

Standing up straight, the cowboy moved toward him, his hands in his pockets. "No, I don't. You look and sound and fight like Rai, but you're not him. You couldn't be. The real Rai would never do what I just saw **you** do."

The Latino annoyingly realized what he was talking about. "You were listening?"

Clay stopped in front of him. "Every word. And I refuse to believe that what I saw and what I heard, was you."

Rai was tired of this. Turning around, he began his wind exercises once more. "Don't you have somewhere to go, with that girl of yours?"

Suddenly, a heavy hand spun him violently around. Clay looked him in the face, his voice raised. "I'm talkin' to you, Vega! And don't you dare even think to mention Vicki! You've got some explainin' to do, and I won't take no for an answer."

The frustration and fury and Rai's heart began to boil over. Taking hold of Clay's hand with one hand, he filtered his energy to his free one. "Don't **touch** me!"

With his last word, he thrust his fist into the Texan's face! The elemental energy that had gathered within it, caused Clay to feel as if he were hit head on by tornado-style winds!

Thrown backwards into the wall, he rubbed his bruised jaw. Glancing at his hand, he wasn't surprised to find blood. Standing up, he removed his leather jacket and tossed it to the floor. Cracking his knuckles, he began gathering his own power. "Fine, ya wanna fight, than let's **fight**!"

Behind him, the walls began to shake, followed by pieces of brick and rock that began to dislodge and hurl themselves across the room!

The Dragon of Wind quickly dodged the first few, and countered the others by shifting the air currents and slicing the rocks in half.

Clay gestured toward the ground, pulling his hand forward. The hardwood floor complied with the Master of Earth and shifted toward him, the sudden imbalance causing Rai to fall to the ground, open for attack.

Hitting his fist to the ground, Clay proceeded to open a fissure in the floor! Rai had only a split-second to roll out the way, before he would get swallowed up!

"Ok, no more kid gloves!" Raimundo moved toward his opponent—the same guy who had carried him to the hospital in the rain, while dying. The same guy, who had stuck by him through thick and thin. The **same** guy, he had laughed and cried with, many times over.

Flinging out his arms like twin sickles, strong, pressurized wind currents flew from them, in the shape of crescents with keen edges! "DANCE OF BLADES!"

Sensing the immense danger, Clay swung his arms up, pulling up the floor causing an impromptu shield. Holding the shield up with his own physical and mental strength, he could feel the air "blades" striking at him!

Huge chucks of wood and concrete flew off into the air, as they cut huge gashes out of his shield. Feeling it shake and crumble with every hit, Clay began to realize two things: 1) Rai had become stronger and more callous than before, and 2) This new attack of his, Dance of Blades. If they had actually hit him—he would be cut up beyond recognition, not to mention, to death. Raimundo…was aiming to _kill_.

With as much strength as he could muster, he sent the remaining pieces of his wooden shield headfast toward the source of the attack; knowing that to dodge it, Rai would have to cease his assault.

He was right of course. The Wind Master saw the wood and rocks coming toward him at breakneck speed. Stopping his attack suddenly, he rolled out the way!

_CRASH!_

Looking to where he had been, he could see the pile of wreckage as high as he was. _That was a close call!_ Looking back up, he saw that Clay was making no move to attack further. In fact, he was just standing there! _What's going on?_

Clay began to speak, his voice staid, yet also disappointed. "Look at us. So, it's come down to this. You know? I thought the world would have ended by now." Standing up straight, he retrieved his jacket from the floor where he'd thrown it.

Raimundo stayed in his fighting stance, watching the other man's moves. "What are you talking about? Are you going to fight or not?"

Clay shook his head smiling, "No, there's no point. And as to the question before, there was a time, when you said, that the world would **end**, before you betrayed us. Well, I guess that's to be expected. You're not one to keep your vows."

Rai stood up straight, trying to understand. "What do you mean? I've never betrayed you."

Slipping his jacket over his shoulder, he turned back to him. "Yes, you **did**. You've betrayed our trust…our loyalty…and our **friendship**. And that's not the only vow you've broken. There was also a time, when you said you'd rather **_die_**, than break Kimi's heart. Well, you're not dying and I hope you don't. You need to live with what you've done."

With one sudden move, he came in close, and tore Rai's shirt clean off!

Rai stepped away, shocked. The remaining pieces falling off him, revealed his scarred bare chest. "What are you doing, Clay?"

Clay pointed to a single scar on his chest. It was the biggest and the deepest. It was a large slit, which lay right over his heart. "I felt you had to be reminded. Do you remember that? You got it, when you took a knife in the heart, for the girl you loved most in the world. You were once willin' to die for her—the same girl you just threw away, quite literally I might add! She's carried you all this time, it's time you carried the burden of the fact, that out of all the villains we've faced— **you** were the one who hurt her the most."

Turning away from him, Rai felt the Texan's words settle onto his heart. "Listen Clay, you don't understand— Look! This is none of your business anyway!"

Slipping his hands in his pockets, Clay walked towards the door. "Yes, it is. It's been my business, ever since we took oaths as Xiaolin students, to watch out for each other…no matter what."

Wiping the grim and blood from his face, he leaned in the doorway, one foot in and one foot out. "This is my last advice to you. Let's say you conquer this thing that's botherin' you—whatever it is. That you become the greatest and most powerful among us. What will it cost you? 'Cause I'll tell you now, if you keep on the path that you're on…you're gonna **lose** _her_—forever."

His eyes looked straight at, and maybe in, Rai; grief and resolve within their blue waters. "You **will** lose her…like you've just lost **me**."

With that last word, Clay too disappeared from the room, like a whisper of smoke on the wind. Leaving Raimundo bewildered and—alone.

* * *

The outside gardens had been based on the Japanese design. Filled with small trees, brooks, waterfalls, and ponds, the place was an excellent place to sit and think. That had been the intended idea, when they had placed a stone bench beneath the trees. Especially, beneath a great weeping willow, that shadowed the edge of a pond, filled with carps and goldfish.

It was raining, which caused the gardens to be deserted. Well…almost deserted. Underneath the vast weeping willow, where the branches touched the water's edge, a girl sat.

The leaves rustled, rain and wind manipulating them. Raindrops mingled with the girl's tears. The make-up on her face had washed away, and the dye in her hair had all but rinsed out. Her clothes too, were soaked through and through. Her appearance was ruined, but she didn't care. The darkness of a deep depression had overtaken her. The storm clouds were not just in the sky, but within her heart.

_What had happened to them? _She had loved Rai with every part of her being. She would have gone anywhere with him, done anything for him, even if it cost her, her life. Yes, she would have, for that Raimundo. But now, it seemed that that Rai, was gone. He had changed into a man, who had no time for love, or endearing thoughts. A man, who had no time for her…

_Was it that, my love **did** die in that mountain battle? Replaced by this hardened, unfeeling **thing**? If he did die, what purpose is there for me? I am no use to anyone, including myself._ A feeling of utter despair and death seemed to take over her soul…and she didn't have the strength to stop it.

The curtain of rain-bejeweled leaves moved around her, but she paid no attention; closing her eyes, not bothering to try to cease her tears.

All of a sudden, she felt an almost unnoticeable weight on her lap! Looking down, she was astonished to find, a fresh, perfect, ruby-red, long-stemmed rose.

There was a hand holding onto the stem, offering it to her. Following the hand, up the arm, and on to the body; she was surprised to see, that it was Kyōto sitting next to her.

Wearing a simple t-shirt and jeans, he too was soaked, rainwater streaming down his handsome face. His enchanted eyes twinkled with their usual calm, but for the first time, they also looked unsure and hesitant.

Kimiko hurriedly tried to wipe away her tears in embarrassment. Taking the rose from him, she also saw that all the thorns had been cut off.

Looking at him, she softly asked in Japanese, "What's this for?"

He turned slightly away, as he answered in kind. "It-it's for you. It's…well, it's an anniversary present."

Her eyes went wide with shock, _what was this—the world's worst irony joke?_ "A-a-anniversary?"

He nodded, "Yes…it has been a month, since you came here. I wanted to get you something to show you how glad I am, that you came."

Kimiko clutched the rose close, as her eyes and heart fluttered in the sudden flood of emotions. "Y-you didn't have to, Kyōto. I enjoy being here, and well, it's just that—thank you."

He stopped her suddenly, putting a finger on her lips. "No, I should be the one to say 'thank you'."

After he had removed his hand, she kept absolutely silent, not sure what he was saying, but knowing that nothing was more important as of now.

Shifting slightly away from her, Kyōto looked away toward the sky. The rain kept falling, flowing down his face like tiny rivulets, which he seemed to actually enjoy.

"Lady Kimiko…before you came here, life had been very hard for me. My brother, Kenshin and I, had been together for what seemed like forever—inseparable. He was Jonathan, and I, David. But then…he arose to become the shrine guardian, and that's when we began to drift apart. When I was sent here, our ties became even more distant. Here I was, more isolated than I had ever felt before. There was no one here who I could identify with. Kama-sensei was there for me, but it wasn't the same. It couldn't fill the hole in my heart left by my missing brother. I couldn't seem to get close to the other students, so I shut myself away into my training and studies; figuring, it didn't matter that I was so lonely. To just ignore the way I felt, and that my happiness was not important. My duty to my family was all that gave me purpose."

Flicking a wet strand of hair behind his ear, he looked back at her. His face was placid, but his eyes seemed to explode with different emotions. He began to speak again, "But…the more I tried to ignore it, the more desolate I felt. My body would move mechanically, my mind, lost in despair. I was caught in a whirlwind of misery and self-rejection; my purpose for living was **not** enough. I didn't let anyone see it, but, while I seemed so strong externally…I was breaking on the inside."

Slowly, he reached out and touched her face intimately. Kimiko, totally absorbed by his story, felt her heart flutter from his loving caress. Looking at him, she was locked in his mesmerizing gaze; the winds and rain were no longer noticed.

He softly continued, "But then…you came. Someone I could connect with, I could talk to, and fight alongside. You were different from everyone else. Your temper, your tenacity, your kindness, your beauty, they all amazed and reawakened me. Without knowing it, I began to heal; you opened up my heart, and made me feel alive again! For the first time in years, I-I don't feel **alone**…and it is **you**, I have to thank for that. You make each morning, worth getting up for…worth living for. You're my lifeline, Lady Kimiko…I **_need_** you. This small gift only pales in comparison, to what you have done for me…how much you mean to me. **I** am the one who says 'thank you'."

A sense of purpose, a sense of wanting and to be wanted—it was a feeling she yearned for, but had been denied.

'_You're my lifeline, Lady Kimiko…I **need** you.'_

To be desired again, to be **needed**…it was almost too much for her feelings to take!

Her stored up feelings of anger and hurt broke like a dam, rushing out as a flood. She could no longer hold the tears back. They began flowing unbidden, like a tsunami that hit her homeland during the rainy season.

She didn't care if he was repulsed; he had already given her the world without knowing it. It was more than **any** man had ever done for her. Somebody cared, and someone wanted her! It was a truth, a truth that she would hold onto…forever!

"Oh, Kyōto!" She thrust herself at him, into an embrace as strong as her heart dared. She released her suffering, her burdens, her happy and sad thoughts—she released them all!

Her silent cries, turned into heartrending sobs. She cried like she had never wept before…like she had been **afraid** to weep. She was always scared to open up in front of others, especially Rai. She didn't want to appear weak. But now, she didn't care. Now, she **was** weak.

She waited for Kyōto to push her off, to abandon her. She wouldn't blame him, or mind if he did. She had felt warmth, and that was all she needed to feel for now.

But, he didn't! He didn't move, as she cried into his shoulder. At first, he was rigid with surprise, as if he was deciding what to do. Then, he did what she would **never **have expected.

Slowly, ever so slowly, his arms began to enfold around her, as he pulled her into his own embrace. One hand held her closer to his body, until she could hear the steady thump of his heartbeat. His other hand held her head nearer to his shoulder, indicating that it was _okay_ from her to weep.

His grip was gentle but firm, as he cradled her close to him. He was so sweet-scented; his body seemed to permeate a kindness and understanding that she had never felt. His words seemed to calm her like nothing else she had known.

"Let what strength I have, be your strength. Let your pain be mine. Let me carry your burdens. I will do as you bid, my lady."

Suddenly her anger peaked (a definite sign that she was starting to feel better), "W-why do you k-keep c-c-calling me that! Do you mock me? Why!"

He shifted her head up to face his, and instantly, all she felt was shame. "I mean no such thing. I call you 'Lady', my lady, because I'm not worthy to call you anything else."

Mortified by her outburst, she turned her face away. "Kyōto…right now…I-I can think of no one better."

Out of the blue, a drop of moisture hit her face. It wasn't rain; it was too warm and light… Somehow, she knew it was a tear—one which was not her own.

"Thank you once again, Kimiko." His strong voice had become soft and personal, as if for the first time in a while.

The two sat there in a silent embrace, while the pouring rain diminished little by little. Her arms wrapped around him, his around her. They seemed to shield one another, giving each other what healing force they could. Soon the clouds in both the skies and in their hearts parted, revealing a blue-skied afternoon in both.

"Hey, Kyōto?"

"Yes, Kimiko?"

"Are you…doing anything this weekend? Why don't you visit your brother?"

"Alas, no, my brother is away from our family home on business. Yet, it would make no difference, for I cannot afford it, no matter how homesick I am."

"Would you like to go with me, Kyōto?"

Separating from her, he looked her in the face. "I couldn't let you do that."

"No, it's no problem. I was going to go to Tokyo anyway, with a friend…visit my folks and everything. But my friend, canceled."

"Are you sure, you're _friend_ does not mind?" His eyes told her that he knew **exactly** who the _friend_ was.

He stood, helping her up beside him as she answered. "This is **my** money and **my** jet; I shall do as I please."

"And my roommate—"

"—no longer wants any part of me. My heart no longer belongs to him; it has exchanged hands."

"What happened? I don't—"

This time she put _her_ fingers to _his_ lips. "You don't need to understand, just—please come with me."

He gently removed her hand, his charming smile had returned. "You don't have to ask me twice."

"Then we'd better get out of these wet clothes. I'll meet you in the foyer in an hour."

Kyōto watched her as she walked away, his rose in her hand, admiring her imminent beauty as she moved.

He was surprised when she stopped and turned around. She said from a distance, "I forgot something."

Looking behind him, he didn't see anything that she had left behind. _Had she forgotten to tell him something? Something about the trip, maybe? Was she going to cancel? _

He stood still, watching her return, wondering the possibilities. When she finally stood in front of him, she smiled that bright grin he loved. "I-I forgot something." She repeated.

"What is that?" a slight nervous twinge in his voice.

"This." With that word, she suddenly wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer to her. Then, she kissed his lips, with a passion and ardor he had never experienced!

Then, just as suddenly, she pulled away from him with a girlish giggle, and ran away toward the building like the wind was her wings.

Kyōto stood there in utter shock, unable to say anything. Did she just—?

He touched his own lips. Was this—could this—be what she meant, when she said her heart had 'exchanged hands'?

He smiled knowing it was too good to even think about, but, if this was a dream. He never wanted to awaken…

* * *

If he had been more alert, he would have noticed Shin-ji's hiding place. The boy stood high in the trees a little ways away, watching, his cheek freshly bandaged. He smiled as he jumped back down to the ground, not surprised by what he had seen.

* * *

A subtle knock came to her door. "Kimiko?"

She had just finished getting redressed and doing her hair, when she heard Clay's voice.

Pushing the button to open the door, she went to greet her friend. "Hey! I thought you'd gone hours ago!"

As he stood in her doorway, he raised an eyebrow at her behavior. "Never mind about that, are you okay?"

She turned from him, "You know?"

"Yeah…I know."

"I'm going to be okay, Clay. Don't worry about me."

He shrugged, "Look, you're free to go with Vicki and me it you'd like."

She smiled, wiping the welled-up tears from her eyes. Turning back to him, she smiled. "No thanks, Clay. You guys have a nice time. I'm going to go on with my original plan…without Rai."

"You're goin' alone?"

"No, not alone…with a friend."

He nodded, having a pretty good idea who this friend was. Well, he warned Rai…

"Oh, and Clay?"

"Yeah, darlin'?"

"Can you do something for me?"

"Of course, Kimi."

She put her hands on Clay's shoulders, "Don't tell Omi about Rai."

Clay snorted and put his hands in his pockets. "He's gonna find out eventually. Rai's changed."

"It's not all his fault. He's still Omi's brother, he might not take it well."

Clay turned to leave, "Hey, I'll do it for you, but he will find out sooner or later, no matter how much we try to protect him."

Kimiko watched him depart, knowing he was right…


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

"Put me down, Kyōto! You'll get all wet!" Kimiko complained, struggling to get out of her boyfriend's arms.

Kyōto didn't even budge, but instead held her closer to him. He ignored completely the water seeping through his clothes and along his body. "It's my fault you fell, and it's my duty that you get home without you catching a cold."

She smiled slightly at his protectiveness, "Yeah, but what about you? I won't be going anywhere with a boyfriend who has the flu."

The Japanese teen smiled down at her, "Don't worry about me, I can take care of myself."

Suddenly, Kimiko could feel heat beneath her, and was soon surrounded in harm mists of steam. She grinned knowingly that Kyōto was heating his body from the core, evaporating all moisture that came in contact. He was also simultaneously, slowly drying her waterlogged body.

"How's that?" he asked smiling that charming smile she always loved.

"Well, not the best steam bath I've ever had, but…" She leaned up and whispered in his ear, "…it'll do for now."

She took his face in her gentle hands and kissed his lips. He responded in kind, caught up in the magical moment. The two stood there in the moonlight for a time, sharing the intimate second in time.

The lady Dragon of Fire released her hold, and relaxed back into his warm arms, admiring her world-class view of Kyōto's chiseled features.

He slowly opened his eyes, revealing his enchanting emerald eyes. His smile lit fireworks inside her heart! "Sorry, Darling. But I'm still not going to let you go."

She nuzzled against his warm chest, feeling his steady heartbeat. _Not even a runaway bullet train could tear me from your side. _But she wouldn't let _him_ know that!

"Couldn't fool you, huh?" she answered tiredly yawning.

He pulled her even closer as he walked up the path to the school grounds, and shifted her slightly to place his hand in the hollow of an oak tree on the outskirts of the garden. A tiny blue light blinked on, and the hidden scanner probed his hand, recognizing him. There was a sudden click and the light went from the blue to green. This signaled that the invisible electromagnetic shield around the school was down for a total of ten seconds, plenty of time for him to enter the shield perimeter.

"The old 'handprint scanner in the tree' trick? That's one of Daddy's old models. You should see the 'eye scanner in a drop of rainwater' one." she whispered sleepily.

He put his finger to her lips, "Relax and go to sleep. You've had a long day, just rest now."

Kimiko resigned to take his advice, feeling the heaviness of sleep weigh on her eyelids. She had had a long day, but it was wonderful…

It had been two weeks since her violent breakup with Raimundo, and they were two of the most wonderful weeks in her life. She and Kyōto had had the time of their lives in Tokyo. They had spent the weekend on the town, and had gone to see her father. Daddy had enjoyed the Kusinagi teen, and had even winked at her knowingly during dinner. Kyōto of course, was the perfect gentleman, and made sure she had a good time. He knew she had been hurting when they left, and was very delicate and didn't rush anything. He tried to help her forget the pain of being rejected, with a loving, gentle helping hand. And in so, succeeded triumphantly!

After their return from their trip, he would always find her and practice with her. They helped each other out in their studies and techniques, and would eat lunch together or with her friends in the garden. Then after that, he would take her out night after night to whatever was nearby, even if it was just dinner and a movie. This weekend, they had gone to an amusement park and had lived life to the fullest.

Kyōto had taken her on roller coasters, arcade games, bumper cars, the Ferris wheel, and finally to finish, a boat trip across a moonlit lake. They had had such a lovely time and were about to kiss, when another boat full of drunk jerks, rammed into them, causing Kimiko to be knocked out into the water!

Completely angered by the kids' idea of a joke, Kyōto fire-blasted their boat, capsizing it in one fiery lightshow! He then helped her back in, and took her to the shore. He apologized, saying that it was his fault she had gotten wet. That he should have been looking out for the jokers.

Though she had tried to quell his qualms, it was of no use. He promptly picked her up in his arms and walked her all the way back to the school.

She was now so exhausted; it was hard to even keep her eyes from fazing out. Before she knew it, Kyōto had already entered the school and was taking her up the stairs to their dorm floor. He walked around to her room and knock on the door. She shook her head, "No, I don't think Vicki's back yet. She and Clay were going to be at her family's place for some big barbeque and wouldn't be back till early tomorrow."

He smiled at her, "Well, then could you stay awake for just a second to open the door. Then I command you to sleep, my lady."

She smiled at his mention of the formal name he sometimes still graced her with. She reached out blindly with her hand and felt for the doorknob. Kyōto took her hand into his own and placed it into position. She turned it with a feeling of breathlessness at his sudden warm touch against her flesh.

The door to her room opened and he walked in slowly, laying her lightly on her bed. She wasn't surprised to feel that her clothes had completely dried.

Turning his back to her, Kyōto slipped his small gift on her dresser. It was nothing big or anything, but it was his habit to always leave something with her. It was the least he could do for a Kimiko, and the new feelings she had somehow awakened within him. A slight mist came to his eye, which was instantly evaporated into sizzling steam. _You would like her, Kenshin. I just wish you could see how much I love her, my brother…_

A dark shadow moved from behind him, and hid in the darkness near the doorway, unnoticed by either the boyfriend or his sleeping lady…

Kyōto opened the blinds slightly, letting in the moonlight. "Now get some sleep, my fire goddess. I'll see you in the morning."

Going by her bedside, he kissed her lightly on the cheek. She murmured goodnight, not afraid to slip off into her dreams, knowing he would show himself out and leave her without interruption.

That was one assurance she had with Kyōto that she hadn't had with Raimundo. She could appear weak to him, and he would be okay. She didn't have to be strong for the both of them—he wanted to be strong for _her_. She knew she could be defenseless and put her guard down, and know that he would never take advantage of her. For instance, it would be so easy for him to force himself on her right then. (Heck! She'd have probably welcomed it too!) But he wasn't that kind of person; he'd never force her into anything she wasn't ready for. She beamed inside, falling slowly into her dreams…

Kyōto watched over her silently while his love slowly fell asleep. Then, with quick, ultra-quiet footsteps, he left the room, the door closing behind him with a hiss.

Little did he notice, the dark shadow streak out the door behind him, and follow his movements to the next hall. Then with the silence of the still night, it diverted down the opposite corridor…

* * *

Making his way down to the next hall, Kyōto went to his own room and quietly opened the door. Finding the room in total darkness, he silently slipped in and made his way over to his side of the room. Removing his jacket and t-shirt, he was about to crash down tiredly on his bed, when a sudden wind slammed the door loudly behind him!

Spinning around, he instantly went into a defensive stance, ready for an attack from his seemingly unseen enemy.

"Did you have a nice time?" a cold voice spoke from out of the darkness.

Though Kyōto knew exactly who the voice belonged to, he conjured up a small fire sphere in his hand, lighting up the room in a rosy glow.

There, in the corner, leaning against the wall with his arms crossed over his bare, scarred chest, stood Raimundo…

The eighteen year-old looked as if he hadn't slept in days, which as far as Kyōto could make out, he hadn't!

He had been wondering when he'd have to face the Brazilian, but the guy was never around to talk to! He'd never come to their room, and was scarcely seen at lunch or in training practices.

Seeing him now, it was obvious that he had somehow found out about him and Kimiko's relationship. It was not like they had tried to hide it or anything, but they had wanted to take things gradually. With his face unshaven, his hair shaggy and uncut, dark shadows tracing his face, and a strange, dangerous glint in his jade eyes, Raimundo slowly approached him.

Kyōto kept to his stance, not sure what to expect from his roommate. "Yes, I did. You didn't have to wait up for me, though. Long time, no see…"

Rai stopped and closed his eyes; an amused but cold smile came to his lips. "You know what? Let's both stop with the crap before we even get started…you know what I came to talk to you about."

Kyōto began to feel out his ground warily, "If this is about Kimiko and I, then yes, I know what you're talking about."

Suddenly, a sharp force hit the side of his face, causing him to put his hand to his cheek. He was surprised to find blood dripping from a hairline, crescent-shaped cut that had appeared there!

Raimundo looked at him with mild, but knowing amusement. "That's a little warning to you to watch your step, Kusinagi. Kimiko is **my** woman, and I'll be damned if I let you take her from me."

All bets off, Kyōto wiped the blood from his face and stood to his full height. Facing his roommate turned rival, the flames in his hand became bigger and brighter. "First of all, if you want to get physical, I can more than oblige. Second, if you _ever_ talk about Kimiko like that again, you'll wind up with more that just a knife in the heart. She is more than an object to be passed around. She is human being, and a very special one at that. As I understand it, **you** threw her away."

Raimundo was surprised, _how did he know about Wuya stabbing me in the heart? No one else is supposed to know that here…no one but—_

Suddenly, he realized what must have happened. His heart began to pound, and a feeling of dark fury began to fill his soul. Anger and a hate that built in a crescendo that seemed to fill his whole being.

Rage flared over Rai's features, and sudden strong winds began to whip around the room, like its own personal windstorm! Objects began to fly, and it took a lot of Kyōto's strength just to anchor himself. The flame in his hand flickered around and would have surely gone out if not for his own body fueling it.

"You don't know anything about me, okay samurai boy? Don't assume you know my motives! It's obvious Kimiko betrayed my confidence, for how else would you know about the heart incident! That woman makes me sick! Maybe it's about time I showed her what betrayal really means…"

Knowing the meaning behind the teen's words, Kyōto felt anger come up within him as well. Yet, this anger was for a different reason.

Suddenly both of his hands were alight, and huge, bright flames began to spiral from them fed by the oxygen from Rai's wind. With one sharp blast, Kyōto aimed straight for the center of the Wind Dragon's attack. The amazing combustible reaction, not only consumed all of Rai's wind, but used it as fuel to blast the air-bender backward and onto the ground. Before Rai even realized how much he had underestimated his rival, he could feel the young man's shoe on his chest. Not hard enough to crush his ribcage mind you, but solid enough to pin him down.

Kyōto held his lit fist like a torch next to Raimundo's face—just to make sure he got the message…

"**I** was willing to talk to you civilly, but _you_ drew first blood. Next time, I won't back down, Vega. I don't care how you live your life. Ruin it for all I care! But if you ever, **_ever_** think to lay a hand on Kimiko…again…you'll find there will be no power on earth that will save you from me…not even the Four Dragons' Soul."

Rai looked up at his foe, trying to breath and calm himself down. He had not only miscalculated and lost to his opponent, making a fool of himself, but his anger had also caused him to entertain violent thoughts toward Kimiko! And murderous ones toward his roommate! He needed to get out of here…clear his head, before he did something he would regret.

"Get off me…this fight is finished, for now."

Kyōto shook his head, "No, it's finished—period."

He removed his foot and stepped away, coolly sliding back onto his bed. Settling down, he looked over to Rai as the Brazilian picked himself up from the ground. "You can stay if you want. This is your room as much as mine. Kama-sensei has welcomed you here, and I will not mention this encounter, but…I am not leaving, and if you have a problem with it, deal with it in your own way."

Rai didn't even feel like arguing with the annoyingly collected and nonchalant Asian. He simply opened the door and walked out, but not before saying, "This is not over, Kusinagi…"

As the door hissed to a close, Kyōto relaxed him body fully, exhaling a sigh of reprieve.

* * *

The black shadow, which had followed Kyōto out of Kimiko's room, had gone down the opposite hallway, stopping at Room 18. Opening the door, the shadow slipped inside.

Observing Omi, sound asleep on his head, Shin-ji laid down on his stiff mat, his eyes glittering like tawny diamonds. He was quite satisfied with what he had seen…


End file.
